Shaping Bonsais
by Aka Pine
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer surrenders to Soul Society. Rated for future chapters.
1. Surrender

_**There are a few things I would like my readers to keep in mind as they read this. **_

_**1.) This should be considered canon to the manga up until around the Hueco Mundo arc started. There will be things similar that happened in my story, but I'm switching and/or changing a lot of things.**_

_**2.) I was not happy when Ulquiorra died. This is my way of getting back at Mr. Kubo for taking away one of my favorite characters.**_

_**3.) I will update when I feel the next part of the story is ready. That goes for the next chapter, and the ones after.**_

_**4.) I enjoy CRITIQUES, not reviews. Critiques actually give you information regarding your story or your writing. Reviews tend to run along the lines of "Write more!" or "Ths waz su awwsum!!!111!!!" Tell me what you like and/or don't like. It's not that hard people.**_

_**And lastly: I do not own these characters, sadly. If I did, Ulquiorra would still be alive, Ichigo would be a background character, Zangetsu would get more screen time, and Renji would confess his feelings to Rukia/Byakuya/Ichigo or whoever the hell he feels he should be with. :P Oh, and Yachiru would be in charge of Soul Society.**_

_**Enjoy...if you can.**_

* * *

He didn't really understand why he was here.

To an extent. He knew that he had opened a Garganta into Soul Society, and had stepped out and had silently surrendered to the Captain Commander amid a flurry of surprised movement and yelling.

He had stared down at the seated old man, reflecting how unlike his former Lord he was. Old instead of young, harsh and loud on the outside to all instead of a few, and weathered, both physically and in his soul. The man's wrinkled face held no fear as Ulquiorra Cifer stepped towards him, his hands in his pockets. He ignored the kidu spells that bounced off his hierro, and ignored the sounds of reinforcements running towards him.

Ulquiorra had stared down at the old man for a brief moment before he closed his eyes, and had knelt, bowing his head as he waited for the end to come.

A shuffling movement from above, and then an old rough voice barking out at him.

"Espada! Why do you come and kneel before me as if I am your Lord?"

"I have no Lord, Captain Commander of Soul Society," Ulquiorra had said quietly. "I do not expect mercy from the likes of you, but I do wish to help in your efforts against Aizen."

"Why?"

The simple question that had been barked caused a small spark of...anger to flash in Ulquiorra's mind before he answered.

"Because if Aizen was really God, he would not have bled."

Silence, both from the commander and the large squadron of Shinigami that had materialized since Ulquiorra's arrival. He didn't look up or even open his eyes; if everything went how it would in his mind, he would never see anything of Soul Society again, as it should be.

"You expect us to just take you under our wing, treat you as one of our own, Espada?" the old man boomed.

"No. I expect you to kill me once I have outlived my usefulness," the fourth Espada replied softly.

"Why?"

Ulquiorra felt a sliver of annoyance go through his frame. He was really beginning to dislike that one word question.

"Because, logic dictates that you do so," Ulquiorra droned. "I am an Espada, your enemy. I have information that can help in your battle against Aizen, if you use it fast enough and wisely enough. But I am still your natural enemy. I do not come to you out of a misguided sense of receiving leniency or mercy. I should not; if I can betray my so-called 'home', then it would mean that I could betray you just as easily. I come to you and offer my aid freely, because Aizen deserves god-hood no more than I do. He is not fit, and I refuse to be a tool to a Shinigami with delusions of grandeur any longer."

"Soi-Fon," the old man growled, and Ulquiorra felt the air shift slightly as he felt a form press firmly against his bowed one, and a prick on his neck as something stung him.

He opened his eyes and glanced up at the woman leaning over him; her soul slayer seemed to be a stinger on her index finger. His skin tingled slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the black silhouette of a flower bloom on his neck.

"He's surrendered, Captain Fon," the commander growled.

"Yes sir," the woman nodded. "But it he tries anything funny..."

"Wise, though I would have advised against it, given the likelihood that he could have easily become enraged and slaughtered you."

What did the old man think he was? Ulquiorra thought in annoyance. A new-born Arrancar that was starving?

"Espada, you will be taken into custody and placed in the Shrine of Penitence for your own protection until it is decided what we will do with you and your offer."

And so Ulquiorra now found himself in a tower in the center of Soul Society, his powers inaccessible to him due to the stone the building was made out of and the collar he was wearing, his sword confiscated, waiting.

Alive, and waiting for his fate to be decided.

He looked out his window- a small cut in the stone to allow natural light in, and barely enough to allow the prisoner to view the outside world.

What he could see was, to most he supposed, breath-taking. Spirals of white and brown and green mixed together beneath a pale blue sky dotted with soft white clouds. It was the opposite of Hueco Mundo in every sense, he mused to himself.

He wished that the commander had immediately decided on his fate; Ulquiorra felt...uneasy when he looked upon Seireitei. Like he was looking at something that he shouldn't and had no right to.

He didn't belong in this heaven, nor any other.

Ulquiorra turned away from the window, and curled up on his cot, facing the wall as he tried to sleep away his thoughts.


	2. Warning

**_Wow. Just...wow. I didn't expect this big of a response this quick to my story. Thank you Xia, for recommending some of your readers to come swing by and read this. _**

**_I have heard you, readers, and I have responded. _**

**_Well, this is longer than the last chapter at least._**

**_Note: I'm running under the assumption that Ulquiorra is Ulquiorra's first (given) name, not his surname. Also, that when in Los Noches, it's a more relaxed climate in terms of inter-Espada comadarie (haha), which is why everyone calls each other by their first names. Makes sense, no? No? Oops._**

**_Just read please. And thank you, all of you!_**

* * *

The fourth Espada had counted away one day, five hours, twenty-seven minutes and forty seconds since his arrival in his prison when the door to his cell opened.

He stood as his visitor strode in, white scarf billowing behind the taller man as he halted just inside Ulquiorra's doorway, gray eyes taking in the Espada coolly as the weak light gleamed off the man's kenseikans.

"Cifer Ulquiorra," the man droned softly, inclining his head slightly in acknowledgment, raven locks falling slightly to the side. "Fourth Espada to Aizen's Army, jailer of one Inoue Orihime."

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Ulquiorra returned, recognizing the man. "Captain of the Sixth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guards, and Head of the noble Kuchiki Household."

"I'm surprised that you know of me," Kuchiki droned, shifting to the side slightly to allow another, taller man to enter.

Ulquiorra recognized this one as well. "Abarai Renji," he said, tone dead. "Ally of Kurosaki Ichigo."

"An' Lieutenant!" the red-head barked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I was unaware of your rank. You were not considered dangerous enough to be studied in full by any besides Grantz."

"Eh?!"

The Espada opened his eyes, giving Renji a look. "I will not repeat myself, Shinigami. Have you come to execute me?"

He had prepared himself for this moment. He wasn't sure if the Shinigami would take his offered help; they had no reason to trust his information, and for all they knew, he could be Aizen's attempt to spy on his enemies.

It was logical that such a powerful Shinigami and his adjutant had come to Ulquiorra here, in the confines and secrecy of his cell; if it had been a public execution, there was the chance of mob rule, a chance for Ulquiorra to inflict major damage on the population of Soul Society, or to escape, or to even call upon lesser Hollows to aid him.

Here, in this cell, he was almost as powerless as a human. If he was going to be executed, it would be here.

Without waiting for an answer, he closed his eyes, and walked towards the two Shinigami. He heard a hissed intake of air from the fiery one, and the tell-tale rattle of a sword being grabbed, but Ulquiorra continued on.

When he was right in front of them, he knelt on his knees, and lifted one hand to the back of his neck, and drew the fringes of his hair aside, baring his neck, and then waited.

"T-Taicho," the subordinate whispered.

Ulquiorra felt the gentle kiss of a blade on his neck, caressing almost, and he held himself still, waiting.

The touch continued down and around his neck, skimming over his patch of skin where his life-blood pulsed, and then the point of the sword was just under his chin. A gentle pressure from the blade moved his face up towards the Shinigami.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, and set his customary frown even deeper. "Is it too much to ask for an honorable death, even at the hands of my enemies?" he murmured. "Or will you continue to play with me? I will not beg for my life; I forfeited it when I entered Soul Society. If you came here to toy with me, you will find that I will not give in and show any inkling of fear or regret. I am awaiting your Commander's decision; if he sent you, say so and let us be done with this foolish game. If he did not, I have no power to make you do anything, so again, let us be done with this game."

He closed his eyes once more as the tip of Kuchiki's blade pulled back around the side of his neck, and rested on the juncture of his body and head. The barest increase in pressure from the Captain, ever so slight, caused the blade to cut into Ulquiorra's skin.

He didn't move, even as he felt his blood trailing down his neck, and heard the soft pattering of it hitting the floor.

"A reminder, Espada," the Shinigami said softly as the sword drew away, causing Ulquiorra to glance up, slight surprise on his features.

"A reminder that I had you at my mercy, and I spared you. And a reminder that if you try to harm Soul Society, my comrades, or even my pride, I will not hesitate to continue where my blade left off. That will be your only warning."

The noble turned away, and strode out the door, not looking back at the still-kneeling Espada.

The red-haired one stayed behind, looking over Ulquiorra with narrowed eyes for a long moment before sighing, and calling out to the guards.

Ulquiorra stood as six white armored guards appeared, each with a pike and one with a chain that was attached to Ulquiorra's collar.

He stood, unmoving as this happened, still trying to process what had happened.

"Shinigami are almost as strange as Humans," he muttered, mostly to himself.

"Yup. Ya'd better believe it," Renji growled, escorting the party out of the Shrine and into the sunlight.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and let himself be guided. He ignored the red-heads curious queries; the red-head didn't matter. His curiosity about why he kept his eyes closed didn't matter.

All that mattered now was getting to his next destination.

One foot in front of the other, monotony that was and had been his life since before he could remember. It was the only thing that had been constant in his existence, the only thing that he could count on for just a little longer, until he was no longer required or able to walk.

He was jarred out of his thoughts by the halting of his guards, and then a loud booming tap from ahead of him.

He didn't bother to open his eyes; he didn't want to see anything. He kept his head tilted slightly down, waiting patiently for whatever was going to happen to happen.

"This meeting is called to order," the commander's voice boomed out in front of him. "Kneel, Espada!"

Ulquiorra was down on his knees before the guards could even attempt to push him in compliance. He focused on the backsides of his eyelids, and bowed his head as he waited.

"Ulquiorra opened a rift from Hueco Mundo into the First Division Captain's Office one day ago, and surrendered. He has offered information regarding Aizen's war plans. I have made my decision already, but would be most interested in hearing what my Captains thought."

So, he was trying to find out his Captain's feelings on the matter before their answers were clouded by his own, Ulquiorra thought. Or he was doing this to ferret out those who were like-minded and those who weren't.

"Captain Fon."

The voice of the woman who had stung him just the day before spoke gruffly from afar. "Use what information he offers, and then dispose of him."

"Captain Unohana."

Another woman, her voice decidedly more gentle, but just as serious. "Use his information, but spare him."

Was that sympathy in her voice? It was, he thought idly. Odd, hearing it. He'd only heard it directed at him once before...

"Captain Kuchiki."

The noble paused for a long moment before answering in his clipped tone. "Use his information, and send him to the Maggot Pit."

"Captain Komamura."

A deep growling voice from behind Ulquiorra. "Use his information, and then imprison him."

"Captain Kyoraku."

A flutter of cloth, and deep baritone. "Use his information and spare him."

"Captain Hitsugaya."

A young voice, trying to be deeper than it should be. "Use his information, and then execute him."

"Captain Zaraki."

A gruff voice, full of the familiar bloodthirsty sound. "Dun care, so long as I get ta fight 'im eventually."

"Captain Kurosuchi."

A needling voice in clipped tones. "Extract the information we need, and leave him in my hands for continued research."

"Captain Ukitake."

A formal voice, serious. "Use his information, and spare him."

"Lieutenant Abarai."

The red-head that had escorted him spoke. "Get the information, use it, an' watch 'im."

"Interesting responses," the old man rumbled. "I am pleased that you all seem to understand the necessity of using his offered information. Even though there is a chance that it's false, we would be foolish not to act on it."

A soft murmuring of agreement rose to Ulquiorra's ears. He kept his head down, and curled his hands in his lap as he waited.

"It is my decision to use the information he offers us, and keep him close and to observe him- OUTSIDE a laboratory setting. Depending on his willingness to aid us and conform to Soul Society standards, certain freedoms will be granted or denied. As of now, he will provide Captain Fon with all the information he has, and will be under house arrest at Second Division until we can place him in a more suitable environment."

Ulquiorra cringed inwardly as he looked up, eyes opening wide as he gazed at the commander. "Why do you do this?" he asked, ignoring propriety and his current position. "Why are you even considering treating me as one of your own? You should take what I offer and then dispose of me!"

"You will NEVER be one of our own Espada!" the old man growled. "But we would be very, very stupid to not use what you're offering us."

"And yet you're still considering letting me live," Ulquiorra said, eyes narrowing. "You are either very foolish or very arrogant."

"Watch your tone, Espada," the growling voice from earlier said, and Ulquiorra glanced aside to take in a very, very large Shinigami that was...a dog. It was glaring at him, canine teeth bared. "You're lucky to even be breathing right now, let alone tomorrow."

Ulquiorra almost said that luck had nothing to do with it, but decided to keep his mouth shut for the remainder of his audience. He turned his attention back to the old man, his responses back under firm control.

"This meeting is adjourned."

And at those words, Ulquiorra was led out of the building and into his new life.


	3. Life

**_Chapter III! And it's longer than the last two!_**

**_Please remember to read and REVIEW. It makes me feel all fuzzy and good inside when people tell me what they like/dislike about my writing (which is why I post on the Interweb). So be kind, rewind, and review._**

* * *

Ulquiorra hadn't felt this tired since the day he had been created. For four days he had been under Soi-Fon's tender loving interrogation techniques, and even though he had refused to show her how worn down it had made him, he was somewhat pleased that he was no longer in her division building.

The red-head, Abarai Renji, had come to collect him and to escort him elsewhere.

Ulquiorra almost hung his head in weariness. To go from cold, calculated Soi-Fon and her division to a bright, cheerful, rough red-haired _mutt_ was almost too much to bear.

He could deal with cold calculations, stoic declarations, and rough bodily treatment.

He was...unskilled in what Abarai Renji was attempting to engage him in.

"So you like Soul Society so far, Ulquiorra-san?"

Polite conversation? Ulquiorra thought, vaguely bemused. How quaint.

"I do not find it abhorrent," he replied coolly. "Even if this is not what I had come to expect."

That was putting it very mildly. Aizen had really not done the Seireitei justice in describing the beauty of the place.

A feral, toothy grin from the taller man. Ulquiorra took it in, analyzing the tattooed skin, the wild mane of hair under the control of a bandana, and relaxed, easy manner the man held himself.

"Much better, eh? Besides the scenery."

He wouldn't be surprised if he was told Abarai Renji and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques were related. The smile was similar, and the hounding after their superiors were also similar- Grimmjow was always trying to become superior to Ulquiorra, and the Espada knew from regular reports and from Aizen himself that Abarai Renji was determined to surpass Kuchiki Byakuya. Also there was a strange keenness to their eyes that was masked by either ferocity or a grin- they never failed to notice the smallest, most miniscule things from their targets.

Not to mention both Grimmjow and Abarai seemed to easily grate on Ulquiorra's nerves.

Perhaps it was this similarity that prompted Ulquiorra to continue his train of thought.

"Aizen told us of Seireitei and it's corruption," he droned, looking down at his feet as they continued to...wherever they were going. "He told us what we already knew of the Shinigami- hunters, cocooned in self-righteousness and lies, and hypocrites. That's why he wanted us- we, Hollow, hardly ever turn away from what we are. We embrace it, because it simply is. Those few who do not accept what they are...are devoured by others, or waste away. With us, he would rebuild a New World order, and sit upon the Throne of Heaven, and we, the Espada would be his Army of Angels. He commanded us to rise up now, or be forever fallen."

"Heh, salvation and revenge fer Satan, eh?"

Ulquiorra looked up at the Shinigami quickly, eyes narrowed. "I did not realize your...education...included Human classics."

"Coulda said the same about you," Abarai smirked. "'Paradise Lost' don't seem like Espada readin'."

"It was...insightful to the human frame of mind," Ulquiorra said after a moment. "To sympathize with The Evil One...humans always seem to wish their own feelings and emotions into things that have no place for such things."

"It's a literary device," Abarai yawned, missing Ulquiorra's measuring look. "Why would you continue to read a story about someone you didn't care about?"

"I finished the story," Ulquiorra droned.

"And you didn't care?"

"No. I was however curious to see how Morningstar would try to remedy his situation. Aizen seems to have based Los Noches on Morningstar's Hell, with a few minor modifications."

"So you did care."

"What?" Ulquiorra stared.

Abarai Renji shrugged while simultaneously sending some lesser Shinigami scurrying away with a frown. "You cared what was gonna happen, so you finished it. I didn' mean 'care' to mean 'oh no what is going to happen to Satan? I hope he don't get hurt!'" he chuckled.

"What is your point in all of this?" the Espada said, feeling...annoyed.

"You can act all emotionless as much as you want, but you got feelings. Ya just gotta find 'em, and identify 'em."

"Useless," Ulquiorra snorted, turning his eyes back towards the ground. The wooden floor they had been walking along had changed to gray tile. A street, perhaps.

"Bullshit!" the red-haired replied. "If you know how you feel, then you know what it is you need to do."

"I know what I need to do," Ulquiorra droned, noticing that now the tile was gone and the wood was back once more. "I give you my information regarding Aizen, and then I await-"

"Didn' you hear the Captain Commander?!" Abarai yelled, startling the Espada enough to look back up at the other. "He said you will be granted certain freedoms if you behave! That means you do WHAT YOU WANT, you short clown-face emo bastard!"

"He lied," Ulquiorra said coolly. "If he truly would allow me to do what I wanted-"

"What?" Abarai interrupted, eyes narrowing down at the short Espada. "You would go on a rampage? You would return to Hueco Mundo and start up yer own army? You would go kill Kurosaki Ichigo? What would you do, Ulquiorra?!"

Ulquiorra paused, frowning slightly as he mused over this...unexpected puzzle. What would he do?

Hueco Mundo was not an option, whether he wanted to go back or not. However, he didn't belong anywhere else. He was good at killing, but did not relish it like other Espada. Perhaps he could help eliminate some of the remainders of Hollow and Arrancar? He supposed he could stand working with the Shinigami, or perhaps even Kurosaki-

_Red hair flowed, and danced in the desert wind that blew under the endless night sky. The scent of citrus fruits flowed gently into his nostrils-_

Ulquiorra halted, eyes wide. "I...I do not know."

"Then ya gotta find out," Abarai Renji said simply, halting in front of a screen door and knocking sharply.

The Espada noticed they were now inside a division building; the hallway they were currently in branched off into several more, and various Shinigami scurried to and fro like black ants, for the most part ignoring the Espada.

"Enter," a cheerful voice called out.

Ulquiorra followed Abarai Renji inside, and glanced around cautiously for the split second he was afforded.

Simple room, with a large desk towards the back. Bookcases lining two of the walls. An door that was opened onto what seemed like a zen mediation garden, with a man in a Captain's haori sitting on the balcony next to a writing desk.

"Ukitake Taicho," Abarai Renji said as he led Ulquiorra outside and before the captain, kneeling and bowing into his knuckles. Ulquiorra knelt, and inclined his head deeply.

"Sit, sit Abarai-kun, Ulquiorra-kun!" the man said. "Tea?"

Abarai Renji nodded and extended his thanks as Ulquiorra took in the man before him.

Older, though not as old as the old man. Hair long and white. Skin pale, form lean. A smile on his face, and...curious eyes, Ulquiorra decided.

His reiatsu was relaxed, but under tight control. The Espada could still feel it though. It felt similar to the energy that gathered right before a storm would break in the real world.

"Tea, Ulquiorra-kun?"

The Espada inclined his head, and offered a quiet thank you when he was given his cup.

He had been introduced to tea at his first Espada's meeting under Aizen. Every Espada was encouraged to partake in his tea; catnip tea. For some reason, Grimmjow enjoyed the tea immensely. Ulquiorra thought it was merely passable.

This tea that he sipped now was...better, he thought. It seemed to leave a stronger taste in his mouth than the catnip tea.

"Ulquiorra-kun, a question, if I may," Ukitake asked, face grave.

Ulquiorra glanced up from his cup at the captain, face deadpan. "As you wish, Ukitake Taicho." He supposed that even though Soi-Fon had interrogated him, the other captains might have their own questions for him, regarding whatever they thought might be important to know.

The man leaned closer, as if imparting on the Espada how serious and secretive his question would be. "How did Aizen get enough water for the tea he would serve you and your other Espada?"

Ulquiorra blinked. And then blinked again.

Of all the things he could have been asked-

He cleared his throat, took another sip of tea, and answered.

"Aizen would dehydrate lesser Arrancar to provide the liquid he needed for his tea."

He ignored Abarai Renji's spluttering tea onto the ground, apparently in shock. Ukitake looked shocked as well, but kept his tea to himself.

"Really? How cruel," the man lamented, nodding his head as he took another sip.

A low growling noise interrupted their conversation. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he looked down at his stomach, which reproduced the noise again.

"I seem to be wounded," he said, slightly confused. "Though I was not harmed that badly nor do I know of any wounds that would make continued noises-"

"Here," Ukitake laughed, pushing a small plate of rice balls at the Espada. "Eat. You're hungry."

Ulquiorra fought the urge to panic. "Being hungry does not mean being in this pain. Hunger is a yearning, as one yearns for power. There is no pain involved. Hunger is for...lower level Hollows."

Ukitake paused, and scratched his head thoughtfully. "Hmm. I see. Ulquiorra-kun, I have a theory, if you wish to hear it."

Ulquiorra nodded, hands gripping the cloth on his knees tightly.

"When Sado-kun visited Hueco Mundo with Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Ishida, and Renji-kun, he said that his hollow powers felt 'more at home' there. Since that happened, I believe that the opposite would also be true. You are an Espada, which means you have some Shinigami-like powers. Since you are here in Soul Society, that would possibly bring about certain changes as your body feels 'more at home' here. In Soul Society, when one has immense power, one must eat. Since you are obviously powerful-"

"I must eat," Ulquiorra finished, brow furrowed.

"Eat up, shorty," Abarai Renji snorted, shoving a rice ball in Ulquiorra's mouth.

The Espada glared balefully at the red-head as he began to chew, and then swallow the ball of rice. He paused, considering for a moment before turning to Ukitake.

"Ukitake Taicho...may I..."

The man beamed, and pushed the plate into Ulquiorra's hands. "Of course Ulquiorra-kun."

The man's eyes widened, and Abarai Renji's mouth nearly hit the table as the Espada devoured the remaining rice balls, not leaving behind a single grain.

Ulquiorra dabbed his lips daintily with a napkin, and then glanced up at the two Shinigami.

"...did I miss a grain?"

"Um, n-no Ulquiorra-kun!" Ukitake stammered, then smiled. "We're just unused to, ah..."

"We didn't know Espada could pack it away like that!" Abarai Renji howled, falling onto his side and rolling around _laughing_.

Ulquiorra glanced down at the writhing Shinigami serenely. "I was unaware that my eating would be considered something comedic to you, Abarai Renji."

"Considerin' how scary ya are most of the time, it's pretty damn funny," the red-head snorted, calming somewhat.

"Is Abarai Renji considered...deficient in his mental capabilities compared to the other lieutenants?"

The mentioned lieutenant halted in his laughing to glare at the Espada, but the captain chuckled.

"Actually, Abarai-kun is quite sharp. He wouldn't be the rank he is otherwise," the man smiled at the red-head, who blushed slightly and nodded his thanks.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed in thought as he sipped his tea once more. "How odd," he murmured.

"I beg your pardon?" Ukitake said politely.

"That to gain rank you must be more than just strong," the Espada said slowly. "Strength is all that is valued and respected in Hueco Mundo, which is why Aizen is King."

"Strength is all well and good," Ukitake nodded, pouring Ulquiorra another cup. "But...how can I put it? Strength will only get you so far here. Kenpachi Taicho notwithstanding."

"He's here based on strength alone?" Ulquiorra queried. He had heard both Aizen and Tousen speak of the man as if he was an untamed demon in Shinigami form.

"That man is insanely strong," Ukitake nodded seriously. "But do not think him stupid. He is also sharp, and can be quite clever when it is called for. He just tends to follow his more base instincts."

"Like a Hollow," Ulquiorra nodded.

"Perhaps, and perhaps not," the captain shrugged. "I do not have any problems with the man. His division works closely with the 8th, and since Captain Kyoraku and I are old friends, he's around me by default as well." He offers Ulquiorra a kind smile. "Do not attempt to win a drinking contest with either one. You will regret it in the morning."

"Don't I know it," Abarai grumbled, causing the captain to chuckle.

"Anyway, Ulquiorra-kun, what do you think of Soul Society so far?"

The Espada paused, thinking for a moment as his hands were warmed by his cup of tea.

"I cannot give an honest opinion yet, as I haven't seen all sides of your Soul Society," he admitted finally. "It is physically and aesthetically pleasing to be in these surroundings. What I have seen of Seireitei has both confirmed and upturned what Aizen has said. He was right in so much as that you are a reckless lot in some things; such as allowing me to live," he inclined his head slightly in both the Shinigami's direction. "But he also had one thing mistaken. You are not really hunters. Hunters do not keep their prey alive for long; it has been almost a week since I arrived here. I suppose it is partially because I do not act like the lower Hollows; I can reason and be reasoned with. But I am still Hollow. And I am...unsure as to why you would still allow me to live."

He halted in his speech, frowning down at his cup. It was half-empty now, him having taken several sips since he began his tirade. He was...nervous, he realized with a slight start.

He calmed himself; he had nothing to be nervous about. He had cooperated since he had arrived, and as far as he knew, he was behaving himself here.

"I am not certain as to the Captain Commander's reasoning," Ukitake spoke, breaking through Ulquiorra's thoughts. "But I know my own. You came, offering to help us. You haven't attacked anyone, though from what I heard through the grapevine, you had every right to attack Byakuya-kun."

Ulquiorra glanced up at the older man, eyes narrowed as he took him in. This man was certainly on top of things, he mused.

"He gave me a warning, nothing more, nothing less," the Espada droned.

"Yet before you surrendered, you would not have taken anything like that from anyone, let alone a Shinigami," Ukitake said shrewdly.

"Perhaps," Ulquiorra replied.

"Anyway, you came here, and you didn't attack anyone and you offered to help us against Aizen. At the very least, in my book, that gives you a...second chance as it were."

Ulquiorra blinked. "...a second chance for what?"

Ukitake beamed, which Abarai mimicked in his own feral way.

"Life," the captain stated simply, and poured another cup of tea.


	4. Three Captains, a collar, and an Espada

**_This latest chapter is up due to the fact that I got so many reviews in less than twenty-four hours. I would have waited until at least Saturday to post this, but I thought since everyone reviewed quickly (and this is rather short in content vs. words) so here you go. Enjoy! Everyone's favorite captain makes an appearance! *_*_**

* * *

Ulquiorra didn't mind being in the 12th division research center. He was used to being around strange machinery that looked like it would do more harm than good, and he was used to being around strange mad scientists who spoke of their research as most humans spoke of their firstborn or a favorite pet.

However, he did mind being hooked up to several wires, being naked save for a hospital gown that did little to protect his backside from the stone-cold table, and generally being poked and prodded all over in places no-one had ever poked and prodded before...without losing a few limbs at least.

"Kurosuchi," he droned as the clown-faced man took another vial of blood from Ulquiorra. "Are you finished-"

"Silence, Espada," the other snapped, waving a hand dismissively. "Nemu! Bring the specimen cups! And prepare yourself to service this Espada so he produces what we need."

"...service?" Ulquiorra blinked.

"She will use her womanly wiles to engage you in post-coital arousal and then force you to ejaculate into the cup so we may have all the proper samples from you."

"...I beg your pardon?"

The clown-faced captain turned to give, what Ulquiorra could tell, an incredulous look. "Do you mean to tell me that you Espada never engaged in sexual activity?"

"...if you had Ichimaru Gin giving you lessons on that subject, would you?" Ulquiorra droned. "Nnoitra notwithstanding."

"Ah, it all makes sense now," Kurosuchi beamed. "NEMU!!!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," the girl mono-toned, appearing in a flash before Ulquiorra, who gave her a deadpan look.

"Woman, if you so much as-"

"Hold him down Nemu," Kurosuchi ordered.

Ulquiorra's breath left him in a grunt as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor, with the woman laying on top of him, her hands easily holding his arms down while her legs clamped along his, keeping them together and against the ground.

...the woman was being troublesome. And she was stronger than she appeared. Perhaps she was the result of one of the scientists' experiments?

"...I protest to this sort of treatment," Ulquiorra droned.

"Nonsense," Kurosuchi huffed, producing some specimen cups from who-knows-where. "My Nemu is the perfected woman- obedient, submissive, and very, very good at drawing out mans weaknesses."

"I'm not a man, Shinigami," the Espada frowned.

"I can see that," Kurosuchi smiled bizarrely, painted face tilted almost completely to the side as he looked at his patient. "But it won't matter. Nemu, proceed-"

"Um, Kurosuchi Taicho?"

Ulquiorra looked up, and blinked at the visitor. The red-hair threw him at first, but he then realized it was not Kurosaki or Inoue. She had a simple pink scarf trailing over her shoulders and over her large bosom, and had the lieutenant's badge of the 10th division tied to her left arm.

"What is it, woman?"

"I've come to retrieve the Espada," she replied coolly, glancing at the floored Ulquiorra who was still pinned underneath the slimmer, quiet woman.

"I am not finished with him Matsumoto," Kurosuchi said, waving a hand. "If you'll come back in another day-"

"Your orders, sir, were to do a preliminary study of one Espada Ulquiorra," the woman interrupted crisply, taking a bold step forward. "Blood tests, heart checkups, and various other SIMPLE things, Kurosuchi Taicho. I do not recall your orders including sperm donation from the Espada."

"Watch your tone woman," Kurosuchi hissed, stepping towards her with a finger pointed at her. "You have no power here, Lieutenant Matsumoto. And you would do well to remember your place."

"As should you, Kurosuchi Taicho," a cold voice intoned.

Ulquiorra noticed that the floor had grown remarkably colder, and that the woman on top of him was retreating from the newcomer, letting him up. He sat, crouched as he watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes.

A boy was standing beside the buxom red-head, arms crossed over his captain's haori, white hair moving in a nonexistent wind as frost was forming outward from his form and simmering reiatsu.

"Hitsuguya Taicho," Kurosuchi beamed, ignoring the sparkling droplets that were converging on his feet. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to make sure you follow your orders," the boy droned, ignoring Ulquiorra for the moment. "We are taking the Espada with us. Your time with him is up, and you are close to overstepping your boundaries."

Silence echoed in the large room for a moment, and Ulquiorra used this time to get up, and back himself against a handy wall. Not for modesty's sake, but to make sure his backside wasn't exposed should the scientist attack.

"Take him and get out then," Kurosuchi finally snapped. "Nemu! Come!"

Ulquiorra watched the pair leave silently, then turned his attention to the newcomers, silent.

"Get dressed, Espada," the young captain intoned, turning away.

The woman did no such thing, instead cocking her head curiously at Ulquiorra.

"Matsumoto..."

"Yes Taicho!" she chirped, and turned as well.

Ulquiorra dressed swiftly and silently, and used the moment to look over the pair that had turned away from him, frowning.

"Odd," he intoned.

"How so, Espada?" the frosty boy said, turning around to give him a measured glare.

"That you would turn your back on me," Ulquiorra stated, frowning at both the boy and woman. "It denotes that you do not consider me a threat. Why?"

"Oh, it's not that Ulqui-kun!" the woman laughed, smiling. "It's that we were giving you some privacy!"

"..." Ulquiorra stared. "Why?"

"Don't you have any modesty?" the boy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Modesty?" Ulquiorra said, making a soft 'hmph!' "Modesty is an excuse for humans to retreat from their companions, so as to draw their own thoughts together or to make sure they do not over-expose themselves and present themselves as an easy target. I suppose I do have some modesty, but against the pair of you? I could easily defeat you both with my hands in my pockets."

"Is that a threat?" the boy said, eyes narrowing and voice deepening.

"An observation," Ulquiorra corrected, stepping past them and heading down the hallway. "You came to escort me elsewhere, correct?"

"Yes," the boy captain said coldly, taking the lead. "You have an appointment with the 2nd Division Research Facility."

"More tests?"

"No. Something to....keep an eye on you while you walk around."

"You do not approve," Ulquiorra pointed out.

The boy halted, and turned to look up at the Espada, gaze as firm and as cold as a frozen winter lake. "You are the enemy that has traded sides. History does not speak well of your kind. You are also Hollow. Another strike against you. You obeyed Aizen for some measured amount of time, and kidnapped a comrade. Some other Captains might be willing to forget this and move on as if nothing happened, but I will not forget what you've done. If it was up to me, you would either be dead or you would still be in Kurosuchi's lab, going through only what that sick twisted man would call 'science'."

He turned, and started walking again. "I will be watching you, Espada. If you attempt to harm anyone, or betray us, my blade will end your life."

"I understand completely," Ulquiorra murmured, following the small captain out.

He paused, then looked at the woman trotting beside him, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"'Ulqui-kun'?" he asked in a deadpan.

She giggled, and offered him a wink.

"Women," he muttered to himself.

"Tell me about it," the captain muttered back.

The former Espada supposed he could have had to deal with worse things than what he wore now, he thought absently as he followed the second division's captain to their next stop.

He wore his normal clothing (probably to reinforce that he was not one of them), but he had a new addition to his outfit; a simple, thin black choker-like collar that was latched firmly around his neck.

"This will help us keep a close eye on you," the woman had stated stoically once it had been attached. "It not only monitors your position to us, but also your power influx, your bodily responses, and the nearby power outsources within a certain area of your body. It also serves as a...correcting device. If you do something we don't like, you'll regret it."

Ulquiorra had nothing to say to this.

"In other words," she smirked coldly. "We'll know where you are, if you're alive, who you're with, and if we don't like it, we'll zap you. Understand?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

And now she was leading him elsewhere.

He allowed his mind to wander as they walked, ignoring the silent guards that followed in their wake. If he wanted to, he could easily dispense of them. They were trash. He didn't understand why their captain kept them around.

Cannon fodder, Ulquiorra surmised as he was once again walking through the doors of the 6th division.

"You will be under Kuchiki's division for the time being," Fon stated, halting outside the Captain's Office Door. "Treat him as you would your superior. And remember, even if you don't see us, Espada, we'll be watching."

And with a flicker, she vanished.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, sighed, and knocked on the door, slipping his free hand into his pocket.

"Enter."

Ulquiorra did so, and was greeted by a very tidy office with the 6th division captain sitting behind his desk, brush in hand as he signed his name to some forms.

Icy would have been a good word to describe the atmosphere as the Espada waited silently in the doorway for instructions, both hands in his pockets now.

Slate gray eyes glanced up at him, taking him in.

"I see Fon took care of your tracking problem," he rumbled softly. "I am pleased that she chose such an instrument to keep an eye on you."

Ulquiorra didn't respond.

"How is your neck, Espada?"

"Healed, Kuchiki Taicho," Ulquiorra responded in a drone. Not even a light scar remained.

But that didn't mean he would forget it anytime soon.

"I am placing you under Abarai fuk-taicho's tender care," the man droned. "He has...a gift for handling others."

A gift? Ulquiorra thought scornfully. The man didn't know how to shut up.

"He is out in the yard training some of our new recruits. See to it that you are there to meet him when he is finished."

It was clearly a dismissal, but Ulquiorra lingered.

"What are my duties, Kuchiki Taicho?"

The eyes glanced back up at him, and seemed to flash slightly.

"That hasn't been decided yet, Espada. Several of my fellow captains suggested that you offer your training services, but it hasn't been discussed yet."

Ulquiorra nodded, and turned to leave.

"Espada," the man called out.

He turned back around.

Kuchiki stood from his desk, and Ulquiorra felt the man's reiatsu flare, and burn slowly against him. A faint scent of sakuras carried on the draft, and Kuchiki's dark hair whipped to and fro under the onslaught of his own reaitsu.

"Remember Espada. You are to be under the care of my fuk-taicho. If you harm him, or cause unnecessary slander on his name due to any activities you might be planning, I will hunt you down and kill you myself, as slowly as is possible and inflicting as much pain as possible before you die in the most humiliating way I can fathom. Do you understand?"

Ulquiorra paused, taking in the man's fluttering scarf, cool eyes, and firm stance. The smell of sakura pressed down harder on him.

"Yes, Kuchiki Taicho."

"Good. You are dismissed, Espada."

And Ulquiorra walked out without another word, leaving behind the strong presence and inhaling sakura-scented free air.


	5. Poker

_**Another fast update. I'm getting pathetic. This one is mainly for Xia, because I promised something and I wasn't able to keep it due to me being easily distracted. Thus, new chapter very, very early. Give her some love; her truck died. :(**_

**_Unfortunately, this means for the rest of you that my next up date won't be for a while (I usually keep ahead by one or two chapters. This is my reserve chapter). I have nothing else written at the moment. _**

**_Even though I do not respond to your reviews (usually), I DO READ THEM. Some of you have questions. That is perfectly normal. Hopefully before this story is over (the ending is a good ways off, don't worry) your questions will be put to rest._**

* * *

Ulquiorra noted that the red-head's vocal exuberance seemed to also extend to the training field as well as normal conversations.

He watched from his perch in a handy tree next to the training ring as the red-head made his thoughts and orders known- to everyone within a two mile radius, most likely.

"OY! Shorty! Keep movin' yer feet!" He bellowed at a small recruit, who was working on his footwork with a partner. The man nodded, and started fighting again, this time with his feet constantly moving and shifting in the dirt.

The training area was large, and very simple. It was similar to many high school tracks in the real world, Ulquiorra thought idly. There was a quarter-mile long track that wrapped around a dusty area where the recruits were training together; a few bales of broken hay stood lumped together, neglected off to the side of the area; they had been broken by the trainees, in preparation for cutting into Hollow masks. A box also stood off to the side, brimming to the top with wooden swords, which the trainees were practicing with. A few were off to the side of the box, left behind because they had been broken or shattered.

"Suwabe! I told ya before not ta be so rough on your friend! Go give me twenty laps around the track, WITHOUT flash step!"

A female growled angrily, but ran off to perform her new task. Ulquiorra watched her go from his leaf-border view; her raw energy was similar to many of the lower ranking Arrancars. She would either get herself killed or raise up higher with proper training, and a good deal of help.

He would have thought luck would be helpful as well, but he didn't believe in luck, so there was no point in wishing it on...

What were these Shinigami to him? Allies? Enemies?

Natural enemies, perhaps, he mused as Abarai Renji scurried over to a bush that one recruit had accidentally set on fire with a misfired kidu spell.

They were his natural enemies. But now he was helping them fight Aizen- a would be God of all.

That didn't make them allies though. So what was he to them? What were they to him?

A tool, he realized as the sun slowly began to set. Nothing more, and nothing less.

It was a role he was used to, and comfortable with.

"That's it fer today!" Abarai bellowed, face slightly smudged with ash from the fire he had put out. "Hit the showers!"

The recruits all wandered off, some limping and groaning, others chatting excitedly. Ulquiorra watched their movements with a detached curiosity. Most of them were young, and thoroughly inexperienced. None of them even came close to the power that Abarai Renji exuded, let alone Kuchiki Byakuya. He wondered at the recruits and their purpose; since Shinigami did not eat each other, Ulquiorra supposed that they were able to find more uses for those less powerful than themselves. Again, cannon fodder, he concluded.

And yet...if they were canon fodder, why was Abarai Renji even bothering to train them? They were going to die in battle anyway, what was the point of training them when the fuk-taicho could be doing something more productive?

"Oy, doukeshi!"

Ulquiorra pulled himself out of his thoughts to glance down at the red-head, who was grinning up at him from beneath the tree.

"What is this 'clown' you are referring to?"

The red-head snickered, teeth fully bared in the smile. "You. What with yer makeup and marks-"

"As the humans say it, that is the pot calling the kettle black, little inakamonoa," Ulquiorra droned, letting himself slip from his perch and fall lightly to the ground.

"I'm not a country bumpkin, ya clown-face bastard! And I'm taller than ya!"

Ulquiorra gazed up at Abarai Renji evenly. "If there is anyone who would fit into the circus, it would be you, Abarai Renji. Not only because of your manners, but because of your...exotic appearance."

The former Espada felt a small thrill of triumph when the red-head was shocked into silence for a few moments.

"Um...Ulquiorra? Were you hitting on me just then?"

Ulquiorra frowned deeper. "Abarai Renji. I am under strict orders to not harm even the smallest insignificant Shinigami here. Also, if I did hit you, you wouldn't be asking such a ridiculous question, or any question, for that matter."

For some odd reason, the red-head smacked his own palm into his face. An odd reaction, Ulquiorra noted, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Ulquiorra...do you know anything about...um..."

Ulquiorra waited. He had nowhere else to be, and the red-head's sudden...embarrassment...had the former Espada's curiosity piqued.

He watched the red-head struggle, and turn redder as time went on. Finally, Ulquiorra decided to get to the bottom of this mystery much quicker.

"Abarai Renji. Speak what you mean to speak, and do not bother being polite. You seem to be having trouble in saying it in polite terms."

"Fucking," Abarai Renji blurted. He blinked, then hit his palm against his head once more. "Erm...or human mating rituals?"

Ulquiorra blinked, and his eyes narrowed. What an odd thing to ask him. Aizen had never mentioned how preoccupied with sex most of the Shinigami seemed to be.

A dreadful oversight, in Ulquiorra's humble opinion.

"If you are referring to sexual intercourse, then yes, I am aware of that...messy recreational and biological human past-time. But as to human and Shinigami mating rituals, I am quite...inadequately informed."

Abarai Renji gave him a measured, wary look. "So just now, you weren't trying to impress me into your bed?"

Ulquiorra blinked. Twice.

"...what?"

The red-head let out a sigh of relief, and then started his barking laughter as Ulquiorra's confused face didn't fade.

"C'mon doukeshi," Abarai Renji laughed, clapping Ulquiorra on the back.

Ulquiorra glared at him. "I'd rather you called me by my name, Abarai Renji."

"Then call me by one name or the other," the red-head shot back. "Not my full name. Sounds fuckin' creepy comin' from yer mouth."

"Very well...Abarai."

Abarai's place was simple in taste, and function. As the red-head explained when he had led Ulquiorra through the small, clean rooms, his home served only two real purposes: sleeping and fucking.

"An' sometimes not even those," Abarai sighed, motioning to the futon in the main room. "Ya can have that one. It's just been aired out today; I'll go make some grub. Ya have a taste fer anything?"

Ulquiorra gazed up at him, emotionless.

"Erm...okay, I'll just cook and you'll eat whatever I make then."

Ulquiorra quietly took in his new home as Abarai began to make loud banging noises in the kitchen as he cooked.

The rooms were all plain, and there were only three; a bathroom, a kitchen, and the main room that seemed to be a bedroom, study, and living area all in one.

There were a few odd items scattered around in this room; keepsakes, the Espada supposed. A pointless habit to get into, in his opinion. If your memory was good enough, there was no point in keeping such things. Perhaps they were here to both remind the Shinigami, and to give his home a bit more of a personality?

Not that the red-head didn't have enough personality to fuel all of Aizen's army, Ulquiorra thought dully when the sound of Abarai cursing from the kitchen reached his ears.

"Abarai," he intoned as he walked into the room, hands jammed in his pockets. "I assure you, the rice does not understand anything, so insulting its' lineage and sexual preferences is pointless."

"Maybe, but it sure makes me feel better," the man grumbled, gingerly beginning to add a sauce, some vegetables, and meat.

Ulquiorra frowned at the large pot that the red-head was currently working over. "I assure you, Abarai, I am not that hungry."

"Eh? Oh, sorry. Forgot to mention it's Poker night. Some of m' friends are coming over in an another half hour or so," Abarai muttered, fixated on his cooking. "Though Kira'll be here in about ten to help set up-"

"Poker night?" Ulquiorra interrupted, tilting his head back slightly as he considered the taller man before him carefully. "Is that not a human card game that involves pairing up certain numbered cards or certain royal cards to each other to get the highest amount of points?"

Abarai actually paused in his cooking to turn and gape at the Espada. "Y-yeah. How did you-"

"Ichimaru Gin was rather fond of passing the time doing one of three things," Ulquiorra answered as he began to idly and automatically begin to clear off the small dining table. "Playing practical jokes on everyone, rearranging the hallways of Los Noches, and playing Poker. Why Aizen allowed him such freedom, I am sure that I shall never know."

"Do ya know how to play?" the red-head asked as he began to dole out servings into several bowls.

Ulquiorra nodded his head. "I have observed many games, and feel that I have an understanding of the rules and concepts."

He felt slight irritation as the man offered him a toothy grin. "Are you hinting that you wanna play with us?"

"Indeed not," the Espada sighed. "I am merely answering your questions and trying to familiarize myself with your...habits."

"Studyin' me huh?"

"Indeed, Shinigami," Ulquiorra droned. "How else am I to survive under your care if I do not begin to understand you?"

There was a small shuffling sound in the next room, and Ulquiorra was there in the room within half a heartbeat, hand out and poised over the intruder. He was not allowed to release his Resurrection, or use Cero without the authority of the Commander himself, but the Espada wasn't completely useless with his bare hands. Indeed, his enemy beneath him had no armor, was flesh and blood, and would be very easy to penetrate in several critical areas, each varying in reaction depending on what Ulquiorra would want to happen after he had dealt the wound- instant death, paralysis, loosing control over the legs-

"What the- Ulquiorra! He's alright!"

Wide blue eyes stared up at Ulquiorra, and some blonde hair fell over the man's face as the air finished moving and stilled.

"So it's true then," the man murmured, not moving until the Espada drew back and replaced his hand in his pocket. "Renji, how did you end up playing host to our resident Espada?"

"Orders," the red-haired grunted, offering the blonde a hand up.

"Pleased to meet you," the man told Ulquiorra, looking still slightly wary. "Izuru Kira, fuk-taicho and acting Taicho of the Third Division."

"Ichimaru's division," Ulquiorra noted.

The blonde stilled, and then nodded. "His old one, yes."

"My apologies if I was...rude," Ulquiorra droned, face deadpan.

The blonde waved him off, and followed the other two into the kitchen. "I should have knocked, but old habits die hard, and Renji has a revolving door policy."

"Why?"

Both Shinigami blinked at their shorter Espada guest. "What do you mean, why?" Abarai barked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. This man really did remind him of those mutts in the Real World- always barking loudly, uncouth, and always distracting him from his thoughts one way or another.

He supposed it was a credit to the red-head that Abarai had not started trying to munch or chew on his bone helmet.

"I was under the impression that humans and Shinigami alike enjoyed some measure of privacy," he replied after a moment. "Privacy, modesty, separate dressing rooms. Useless things to have."

"Dressing rooms?" Izuru queried to Abarai.

"Fer when ya wanna try on clothing before ya buy it," the man explained. "And they're not useless! They stop people from gawkin' at ya!"

"Pointless, especially in your case," Ulquiorra replied. "Not only your tattoos and hair color draw attention, Abarai."

"WHAT?!"

"I think he's referring to your use of your outdoor voice indoors," chirped a familiar voice.

It was the woman from 10th division; still in uniform, and cradling two sake bottles in her arms. She was flanked by a bald man with red markings slanting under his eyes, and a slight man with a bowl haircut and feathers artfully placed on his face.

"Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika," the red-head grumbled to Ulquiorra. "Guys, this is Ulquiorra, who I am currently baby-sitting under orders."

Ulquiorra stiffened slightly at the explanation. Honestly, baby-sitting? He was no child-

His thoughts fell away into nothingness as he realized that silence had fallen and everyone was staring at him; Izuru and Abarai rather uncomfortably, while the others looks were slightly more hostile. The woman's friendly smile had fallen into a cold grim look, the feathered man was giving him a cool look that was calculating, and the bald one tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, obviously waiting for the chance to jump at a fight.

He idly realized that, even though he had no choice in the matter, he was interrupting what was probably a tradition.

Tradition was something he was rather familiar with.

Traditionally, before a great battle, he would often find Grimmjow on the prowl out in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

Traditionally, Aizen always had tea during meetings with his Espada.

Traditionally, Ichimaru would always try to chat with Ulquiorra about the most mundane things whenever Aizen had been particularly displeased that day.

And traditionally, he had always visited the Woman every few hours, to check on her, to force food down her throat, and to make sure that she knew her place in the order of things.

_Grey eyes stared up at him imploringly, watery, on the verge of tears. She held out her hand to him, and unwillingly, he reached back-_

"If you'll excuse me," he said loudly, a little louder than he had intended. "I'll step outside while you have your game."

"Don't stray too far, Ulquiorra!" Abarai called after him as the Espada made his escape, and closed the door behind him.

He closed his eyes, calming his wayward thoughts and focusing on his surroundings.

The sun was nearly set, and twilight was here. There was a small group of children playing further down the road, but they didn't seem to have spotted him, so Ulquiorra felt no hesitation in gingerly settling on Abarai Renji's front step.

Truly, Soul Society was a beautiful place, he thought to himself, trying to focus on anything other than Her.

So many colors, and all so vibrant. Even the black and gray, dead colors in his old home, vibrated with soft undertones of other colors.

Even the air here seemed colorful, and to vibrate, he noted as he inhaled deeply. There was no coarseness to it; there was no endless sea of sand to poison the texture of the air. And it even carried the gentle scent of blooming trees; sakura, plum, cherry, and dogwood. Soft scents, yet not so faint that you couldn't tell they were there.

He opened his eyes, and turned his gaze down at some new arrivals.

Three of the children from down the road had apparently stopped in front of him while he was meditating, and were taking the opportunity to openly stare at him.

He narrowed his eyes at them. Two boys, tall and lanky and nondescript in their clothing; they had wary, cautious eyes and thin, twitchy fingers. They, at least, seemed aware of the fact that if he so chose to, Ulquiorra could easily crush their heads in with only his thumb and forefinger.

He felt a soft tug at the bottom of his pants, and he looked down.

A very small girl gazed back up at him with earnest gray eyes, and strangely enough, a smile. She was in the same state of dress as the two boys, but lacked their wariness or apparently their street smarts.

"Hey mister. Why you look so sad?"

He frowned deeper at her. "I am not sad, youngling. I am merely thinking."

He felt a thread of annoyance course through him when the little thing actually giggled. "Don't you ever smile mister? You just look so sad..."

She trailed off, biting at her lip and gazing up at him with...odd. With what seemed like concern.

Foolish youngling, he thought. He was able enough to care for himself-

"You're like one of those monsters, aren't you?"

He considered her for a moment, ignoring the boys who were beginning to hiss and whisper to themselves, obviously debating how to escape with their young comrade.

"If you are speaking of Hollows, then yes, I am."

His head jerked slightly as something impacted the side of his helmet, and he felt something wet begin to trickle down his face and then neck. He turned slowly towards the boys, both of whom were holding various rocks, produce, and sticks as one would hold their prized weapons.

"S-stay away from her, monster!" one yelled, taking a shaky step forward. "Let her go and...and we'll leave ya alone!"

Ulquiorra heard some loud shuffling from inside Abarai's house, but he ignored it for the time being. "Younglings," he droned. "I have no interest in devouring anyone. And if you think that such mundane things could hurt me, you are sorely mistaken."

"Guys! Don't hurt him!" the girl cried, tugging on Ulquiorra's pant leg. "He's a soul too!"

That statement seemed to stop everything. The boys halted, lowering their make-shift weapons, but still eyed Ulquiorra warily.

"You're a soul too," the girl muttered, turning back to look up at Ulquiorra, on the verge of tears.

Really, what was it with girls and tears? He thought with a frown. They always seemed on the verge of crying at the drop of-

His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply when the girl hopped into his lap, and promptly hugged him around the middle, ignoring the cries of her comrades.

_-blood, everywhere. Yet where there should have been coldness and fading, there was light and warmth. Another body, hugging against him tightly, protectively. Such a strange sensation-_

"You're a soul too," the girl whispered, tightening the hug before letting go and slipping off of the Espada. "Remember that, okay mister?"

Ulquiorra nodded slowly, his face slipping back into his usual mask. "I will, youngling."

The child smiled, and with tears beginning to fall down her face, turned and walked back to her comrades, and the trio promptly vanished into the coming night.

Ulquiorra stared after them long after they had gone. Then he felt himself being watched, and turned to look up into the doorway.

All the Shinigami were there, and they all wore very curious expressions, ranging from shock, to pride, to even...he wasn't sure what that last emotion on Matsumoto's face was, but it was similar to the way the former third Espada had looked at her Fraccion.

"Well, Renji, see you later then," the woman finally laughed, and sashayed her way past Ulquiorra and into the darkness.

"Yeah, see ya Renji," Ikkaku muttered, him and the feathered man heading off as well. "You still on for training later this week, right?"

The red-head nodded.

"Good, see ya then."

Izuru was the last to leave, bowing politely to both Abarai and then Ulquiorra before softly bidding them a goodnight, and vanishing into the darkness as well.

"Sorry about that," the red-head murmured as he led the Espada back inside. "I didn't think-"

"It is fine, Abarai. I was foolish in thinking that I could have interfered with your life without the proper repercussions."

His head turned sharply to the red-head when the other man trailed a hand over Ulquiorra's helmet, coming back red.

No one had ever touched him like that. No one dared.

Except one other.

"Kids, huh?"

Wordlessly, Ulquiorra nodded. "I seemed to have...frightened them, though I did nothing to warrant such an attack."

"I know," Abarai said lightly, and started rummaging around in a small dresser. He drew out a few towels, and some simple robes. "Here. Go get cleaned up."

When he crawled onto his futon later that evening, Ulquiorra reflected on the day's events.

Mating Rituals. Seduction. Training. Clowns. Poker. And clingy children who seemed to have no sense of propriety or of danger.

What strange beings he was among now, he thought as he began to drift off to Abarai's snoring.


	6. Not a chapter, just a break

_**We interrupt this normally scheduled fiction to bring you a notice from the main character.**_

Ulquiorra gazes into the camera, unblinking and with his hands forever in his pockets. He is standing in front of a screen that has badly drawn flowers, a smiling sun, and a few demented looking rabbits and bears.

"The writer of this story has informed me of a review that was submitted that, for some reason that is beyond my comprehension, infuriated her. The writer claims that it was unsigned, and that it was a question instead of a review. The writer then proceeded to rant for over twenty minutes about such useless things as 'signed reviews', 'fuckers', 'toast', and something called 'yaoi'."

He pauses in his announcement to tilt his head down gracefully, considering his next words.

"The writer wishes to let you, the readers, know that if she wanted to do a yaoi fic, it would be considerably shorter and much more to the point. Also, that if she wanted to write it, the writer would probably put me in a threesome with Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya."

He blinks at his own statement, but continues.

"The writer also wishes to let you readers know that since this fiction is rated Mature, sexual themes will eventually be present, but that if you are looking for a...what? A 'lemon'? Such odd code names for disgusting activities," he grumbles to himself. "Excuse me. If you are looking for a 'lemon' to go elsewhere. The writer has stated that there will be no explicit sex, either heterosexual or homosexual, unless it is relevant to the plot, which in the case of the story I am currently in, it is not."

He pauses, seeming to let out a breath he had been holding.

"The writer's last statement is that the writer is still working on the next chapter, but took a break to write a short drabble to clear her head, and then this short announcement when she read the review that infuriated her so."

"That is all. Hontoni arigato gozai masu."


	7. Dreams and Paperwork

**_Finally finished this chapter, just in time for a weekend upload. Been a long week, and I'm sad to say I'm glad my Spring Break is over. _**

**_On a happier note, Happy Belated Birthday to Xian, who sent some of her readers to this story, and who has been supportive through the whole venture. You stubborn, hard-headed farm girl. I love you for everything, haha. ^_^_**

**_Again, I don't answer reviews normally, especially when the story is ongoing. Why? Because I tend to babble, and inadvertantly let things slip out that shouldn't. But I thank each and every one of you that takes time out to write a review._**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

Ulquiorra was not one to dream, or have nightmares. When he slept, blackness claimed him, and when he awoke, it was either to darkness or the stark white of Los Noches.

He supposed it was because he had been through a lot in the past week, and that being around a boisterous red-head was _not_ helping...

_Pristine white sand lay rolling gently around him; the crescent moon hung above his head, and the ever-lasting blackness of the sky lorded over the landscape, and him._

_His world; a world of white and black. Death and decay. Power and strength. _

_That was his world, his life. He belonged here._

_His purpose was to serve a counter-balance to the Shinigami. In his mind, he was a necessity to the universe- for every Shinigami, there must be a Hollow of equal power, to keep things in balance. Nature always balanced itself, and the after-life was no different._

_Trust a human to tip the scales completely over and to send them crashing into nothingness._

_His black and white world shifted, slightly. The sky was the same, always unmoving and completely dead. Yet the sand..._

_The white sand began to run red. Not the typical apple red or the bright red that came in simple coloring boxes. But the red of blood- the red that was darker under Hueco Mundo's moonlight and was nearly as dark as the sky above it. Only the moonlight gave the red the highlights needed to discern it from black. _

_The sand dived, and undulated with this all-encompassing **RED**._

_The sand had never overflowed with blood before, even when Aizen's army had destroyed the remaining rebel Arrancars; 50000 souls that had bled and died rather than pledge loyalty to Aizen._

_The sand had always absorbed it, as if it had never happened. Death, dying, bleeding- these were commonplace here._

_But this blood that surged towards his feet- it was off somehow._

_When it touched his feet, his world and sense of time halted, and his body began to shake. What odd sensations were unfolding in his being as his clothing absorbed the liquid, and it began to draw up his uniform. Physical pain, memories that were not his, and....feelings. Emotions that were so poignant, so RAW that he was close to collapse when the blood halted over his hollow hole. _

_The scent of citrus fruit reached his nose, and the wind began to pick up, swirling and dancing with the sand around his form. _

_The pain became worse, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as a hand shot out from his hole, reaching into nothingness before him, grasping for something that was not there._

_He felt something pulling, tearing from his body, and the force of it sent him tumbling to the sand, still screaming his misery into the dunes silently._

_His vision blurred as the pain grew ever worse, and eventually his perception shifted, and all he could see was red._

_The pain was overwhelming, the smell was overwhelming, the memories, the emotions, EVERYTHING WAS OVERWHELMING AND DRAGGING HIM DEEPER INTO THE RED-_

_Abruptly, everything cleared. The red was gone, though the smell still remained. _

"_Ulquiorra."_

_His eyes widened at that voice. HER voice._

_He climbed back to his feet, warily eying the woman that stood before him._

_He supposed idly that if he were Kurosaki, dreaming this dream, that he would be horrified by what stood before him._

_Inoue Orihime stood before him as she had that last day, in her uniform, her hair flying behind her like a war banner, her smile small and sad-_

_-and a deep wound in her abdomen that was bleeding red and spilling over with internal organs._

"_Ulquiorra," she said again, still smiling at him even as he began (against his will) to back away from her._

"_Ulquiorra?" Orihime started to follow after the retreating Espada, her voice shifting slightly. "Ulquiorra? Are you hungry?"_

_...what?_

"_I made Taiyaki. Want some? Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra?"_

_Odd. Her voice wasn't just distorted anymore, it sounded deeper and-_

"ULQUIORRA!"

BAM!

Pain blossomed over Ulquiorra's face- more specifically, where his nose was.

He cracked open an eye, and gazed up at an annoyed looking Abarai Renji with a plate of fish-shaped waffles.

"Oy, you're hard to wake up."

"You didn't have to punch me," Ulquiorra grumbled quietly, rubbing his nose as the pain lessened. Odd, he shouldn't have been able to have even registered a punch from the Shinigami, let alone feel pain from it.

At least it wasn't bleeding, he thought as he took the plate from Abarai and glared down at the smiling fish. It would not do to soil his bedding.

"It's taikyaki. Eat it, you'll like it."

The Espada glanced down at the offered plate, frowning at the smiling waffle fish. "That is...disturbing." The thought of his food smiling, happy to wait to be eaten...it was unnatural.

"Naw, it's delicious!" the red head said, plopping on the futon next to Ulquiorra and starting in on his own taikyaki. "It's muh favrot," he said around a smiling mouthful.

Ulquiorra glared down at the fish distrustfully, then tentatively, gracefully, raised it to his mouth and took a delicate bite.

The Espada's face turned a light shade of green before his pallor returned. He set the fish back on the plate, and wordlessly offered the plate to the lieutenant.

"You don't like it?" Abarai said, sounding disappointed.

"It is...very sweet," Ulquiorra said slowly. "What is in it? In measurements, please."

Abarai smiled as he devoured his plate. "Well, for these, one cup of white beans, a pinch of salt, three cups of sugar-"

"No wonder you are so loud all the time," the Espada murmured thoughtfully. "You are on a constant sugar high."

"Oy! Not true," the red-head snapped. "I guess I shouldn't have started with ya on that. Too much too soon, eh?"

"Indeed," Ulquiorra drawled.

"Hey, how's the nose?"

The Espada glared at the red-head, silent.

"I'm surprised that it woke you up," Abarai continued thoughtfully. "Yer friend nearly broke Yorouchi's leg when she kicked him. And since you were a higher number, wouldn't that mean that my hand should be bleeding at least?"

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the lieutenant.

He was going to have to re-evaluate this man. He was also beginning to understand why Abarai Renji was the lieutenant to Kuchiki Byakuya- though they were very different men, with very different temperaments. Yet they were both very, very smart.

They made a good team- Kuchiki had the noble connections, and Renji seemed quite adept at presenting himself in a very simple light, and making others relax enough to slip up around him.

"You are smarter than you look, Abarai. I have no idea why your hand is unharmed. From what I experienced earlier with hunger, I suspect perhaps it has to do with the environment I'm in."

"So...you're becoming more human then?"

Ulquiorra turned, very slowly, to glare at the red-haired man. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

Abarai seemed to sniff danger, for he laughed nervously, and gathered up the plates. "Ah, never mind Ulquiorra. C'mon, we gotta get to work."

They entered the Sixth Division office half an hour later, to the apparent surprise of the captain.

"Renji-"

"Mornin' Taicho!" Abarai smirked. "Ready for work!"

Byakuya took the pair of them in, gaze slipping back into a cool and calculating gaze while he held his brush, frozen over a form that required his signature.

"I was under the assumption that yesterday was Wednesday, Abarai fuk-taicho."

Abarai blinked. "It was, Taicho."

Again, the captain gazed at the pair of them, now looking slightly confused. "Did you or did you not have Poker Night?"

"I did Taicho."

"Then why are you here, for once on time, not reeking of alcohol and groaning at every little sound or vibration that occurs in this office?"

Abarai scratched at the back of his head- a movement that Ulquiorra was beginning to realize meant that the red-head was embarrassed or unsure- and shrugged. "Didn't get around to drinking like I usually do, I guess."

Those gray eyes turned to look at Ulquiorra fully, coldly. Ulquiorra met the gaze, with equal detachment.

"What did you do with my fuk-taicho, Espada?"

Ulquiorra ignored Abarai's sputtering noises, and inclined his head slightly. "Nothing, Kuchiki Taicho. I did not even participate in the game."

"My fuk-taicho is nearly always tardy, and always comes to work on Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays stinking to the heavens of cheap sake. What did you do with my _real_ fuk-taicho?"

"Taicho, we were...well, see, it's kinda hard to explain," Abarai said, feet shuffling now. Ulquiorra watched the red-head's movements, curious. Such blatant body language...

"I see. Ulquiorra, would you deign it a worthy cause to save Abarai from exerting himself too much, and explain to me why my fuk-taicho is on time, and is not acting, nor smelling, like himself?"

Ulquiorra glanced back at the seated captain, and considered for a moment before bowing his head, and sliding his hands into his pockets.

"I excused myself from the home so that Abarai and his companions could play their game without any interference. I sat out on the step for some time, and was accosted by three children. After they left, Abarai's companions, who had apparently watched part of the interaction, left. Abarai then gave me clothing for a shower, and we both went to bed. That is all that happened while I was awake, Kuchiki Taicho."

"I see," the captain said after a moment of silence. "Renji," he said, rising to his feet fluidly. "Watch the office."

"Yes sir!"

Ulquiorra ignored the brush of Kuchiki's scarf as the man walked by, and out the door. He raised his head, let out a soft sigh, and then blinked.

Abarai Renji was currently sprawled in his captain's recently-vacated seat, feet up on the desk and arms folded behind his head.

"Abarai," Ulquiorra said, looking at the bottoms of the red-heads sandals. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the office," Abarai smirked. He shifted in the seat. "Huh, definitely good to be captain...comfier chairs."

Ulquiorra stared for a moment, then inclined his head. "I do not think Kuchiki Taicho will appreciate you putting mud on his documents."

"EH?!"

For some reason Ulquiorra could not comprehend, even later that day, the sight of the large red-head falling out of the chair struck an odd chord in him; something that felt vaguely like amusement.

The next hour or so was spent doing paperwork while they waited for Kuchiki to return. Being who he was, Ulquiorra naturally couldn't sign his name to the forms. However, Abarai found a way to remedy this.

"'S easy," the red-head said, dropping half of the stack of forms that had been on his desk into Ulquiorra's lap. "Ya just sign my name, and then move on. We'll get it done in half the time!"

Ulquiorra blinked at the forms, then frowned. "This is not proper-"

"Sure it is," Abarai smiled, already signing a form. "Everyone does it now and again when there is a need."

"And what is your need?" Ulquiorra asked, taking a brush to the first form and lightly signing Abarai's name.

"Ta get out early. Oy, don't make my name so pretty looking," Abarai frowned, glancing over at Ulquiorra's papers. "Make 'em more like this." He held up his form to show the Espada.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes against the atrocity that was attacking his vision. "Abarai...that is not handwriting. That is tragic."

"Heheh, yeah, Taicho says the same thing."

They were nearly finished with their papers when the Espada caught a whiff of ash and sakura. The sakura was probably from Kuchiki, but the smell of ash...he had smelled it somewhere before, but Ulquiorra could not recall-

"Abarai, you will report to the Real World at 1400 hours, and meet up with Kurosaki Ichigo to investigate reports of odd Hollow activity in the area," Kuchiki said without preamble as he strolled back into the office, ignoring Abarai's abrupt stand and bow. Kuchiki paused for a moment to look down at Abarai's signed forms. They seemed to cause him physical pain, as he closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to center himself.

"Espada," the grey eyes opened and turned to Ulquiorra. "You will be coming home with me."

Abarai fell to the floor for the second time that day, though how the oaf managed to do that was beyond the stunned Espada.


	8. Smiling Physics

Ulquiorra stared up at the ceiling of his room in the Kuchiki Mansion.

It wasn't that he was afraid to fall asleep (how ridiculous), but he was loathe to fall asleep so easily in the home of a man who obviously did not appreciate his company.

He supposed it was also because being in the Kuchiki Mansion reminded him all too well of Los Noches.

Long empty white corridors, empty room after empty room, and a chilly atmosphere of propriety that even Grimmjow, the incompetent social oaf, would feel.

Yes, this place was like Los Noches. And he was not happy about it.

Happy?

He shook his head, and got up from his futon. He tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck, and walked over to the door, and opened it.

This part of the mansion, at least, did not remind him of his former home.

For a noble, Kuchiki seemed to have simple tastes, Ulquiorra noted, taking in the quaint koi pond and simple garden arrangements.

It suited him, and everything in the garden seemed amplified in beauty by the simple surroundings.

He drew in a deep, cleansing breath. Such places of beauty...he had never really took note of them before. Now, they seemed to help calm him whenever his instincts would begin to rattle around deep in his soul. The instinct to flee, to feed, to dominate, to kill.

His hand reached up, and his fingers brushed over his collar. It was imperative that he suppress his instincts, save one.

Survival.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the soft thumping of servants running down the hallway outside his room. It seemed to be a relatively large group, judging from the muffled sounds and the vibrations going through the floorboards. The household staff were well-trained though; Ulquiorra heard not one muttered or whispered word as they passed.

He sensed an odd reiatsu, spiking and cresting somewhere nearby. Without thought, he slipped out into the garden, and sonidoed to the garden wall. He flickered, vanished, and then reappeared in the topmost branches of a large plum tree, and used his position to gaze down into the next gated area.

It seemed all of the household staff was there, and were surrounding a very small, black-haired shinigami woman. Murmurs and whispers of 'Rukia-sama' confirmed his suspicions: this was Kuchiki Rukia.

He knew all about her, thanks not to Aizen, but Ichimaru. The former Third Squad Captain had a soft spot for the small female, and had no trouble whatsoever filling in the blanks of her story that Aizen had excluded.

"_So many questions, Ulquiorra!" Ichimaru had beamed. "Ya know I asked fer her hand one time? Yeah, I wasn' serious though. It was worth all tha cuts an' bruises jus' ta see tha look on Byakuya's face when I asked fer his sister's hand.."_

It was strange to Ulquiorra, how such a small, almost insignificant creature could cause such trouble and upheaval in so many things. She was the reason that Kurosaki Ichigo had became a Shinigami. She had held onto the Hogyoku, she had inspired the Gotei 13 to nearly rip itself apart when she had been tried and convicted and almost executed.

She was still recovering her powers, Ulquiorra noted as he observed her still slightly-hollow feeling reiatsu. But that was to be expected. Having had the Hogyoku in her body for as long as she had would have left an impression on her, and would not easily be repaired.

Her reiatsu flared, then crumbled as Kuchiki Byakuya made his appearance in the garden, quickly moving to her side and drawing her against him.

It was then that the Espada noted that she was wounded. Odd, he should have noticed that before...

They were not life-threatening, or even serious though. Just a few scratches on her face, and from the way she was holding her arm, perhaps a sprained wrist. Why was her reiatsu so out of control and ragged?

"Ni-sama..." Violet eyes seemed to pull him out of his hiding spot, and her reiatsu flared again, in both anger and fear.

Ah. He had been spotted.

Deciding to emerge from his hiding spot, Ulquiorra flickered and appeared next to Kuchiki Byakuya, kneeling.

He chose this position in the split half millisecond that he traveled for several reasons. To calm the terrified Lady Kuchiki, to show deference to his host amidst the household staff, and to show his host that he still knew his place and was apologizing for terrifying his little sister.

"Kuchiki Taicho," he muttered.

"Espada."

"Ni-sama?!"

"I apologize, Rukia. I neglected to inform you that we have a house guest. I am sure you know who Ulquiorra is. Ulquiorra Cifer, this is my sister, Kuchiki Rukia."

Ulquiorra heard the underlying threat. _If you harm myself, my comrades, or my pride, I will eviscerate you and you will wish that Aizen had dealt with your treachery instead of me._

Ulquiorra lowered his eyes slightly at the startled woman.

"Rukia, perhaps we should take this inside."

It was an order, a command, not a question or suggestion.

Ulquiorra was soon left alone in the garden. He stayed put, though he pulled up from the kneeling position. He absentmindedly wiped the grass from the knees of his robe, and then turned towards the night sky, mouth set in a deep frown.

There was something there...waiting, watching...stirring ever so gently.

He wasn't quite sure how long he stood there, staring into the sky, waiting for whatever it was to come out. It did not, and eventually, the feeling of the thing faded away.

The Espada sighed, and walked over to a small stone bench, taking it as he mulled over his thoughts.

It was possible that Aizen had a hand in whatever it was that had Lady Kuchiki in the state that she was in. Undoubtedly, that would mean that Ulquiorra would once more be pulled aside for questioning.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the small flower that bloomed next to the bench. Why had the Second Division Stealth Squad left him alone when he had used his sonido? It was not much of a power use, he admitted, but he would have thought that that at least would have registered on their machines.

Unless using sonido did qualify as using his powers for reasons of harming Soul Society?

He snorted, and drew his hands into the sleeves of his robe, and looked back up at the sky, this time just taking in the stars as they were.

Ridiculous. Even the most basic trash would have an understanding of simple physics. Even if he held back all of his strength, at the rate that he could go in sonido, whatever (or whoever) he would hit would be annihilated due to the simple equation of mass of the subject times the rate of acceleration of said subject. And while he did not weigh very much, he was, as Grimmjow once put it so eloquently, a 'fast little fucker'.

Which brought him back to his original question. Why was Stealth Division ignoring his use of power?

It also made him very, very curious.

What else would they ignore?

Unless...

His eyes narrowed slightly as he picked out the constellation Draco. Unless they wanted him to think they weren't watching him as closely as they said they would? To lull him into a false sense of security, and then to spring their trap on him when he really overstepped his boundaries, and use that against him?

It was possible, he admitted to himself, ignoring a slight flicker of what he recognized as disappointment. He should not, and would not, put it past the Shinigami to do such a thing.

After all, he was just a tool for them in their war. When he outlived his usefulness, his life would end, no matter what ridiculous notions Abarai or Ukitake Taicho entertained.

He felt a tug at the thought of both the red-head and the Thirteenth Division captain. He wished to be back in their company, he realized with a frown. Perhaps because they had never outwardly threatened him? He did not trust them. But still...he had a sudden vision of sitting in a garden similar to this one, sipping a cup of hot tea with both the captain and the red-head sitting at the table with him, quietly discussing things of little importance. Literature, physics, artwork...

It was a...pleasant fiction, Ulquiorra admitted silently. Though he warred with his instincts constantly, he was in tight control of them, and even at times yearned for the opposite of what they called for.

He supposed that if he was given the chance, he would go away from all of this. He would leave behind the War, the intrigue, the battles, the blood shed, the pain and the numbness. He would leave behind this world and the next, and he would live out the rest of his days in a quiet place with only his sword and a hot cup of green tea for company.

And rice balls, he added with a wry feeling. Lots and lots of rice balls.

His dream from the previous night rose in his mind, and he closed his eyes against the onslaught on images and ethereal feelings.

No. No more of that...

No more thinking of things he could not, and would not, receive. Fantasizing about such nonsense would get him nowhere, he told himself sternly.

He would bide his time with testing his theory. They were in a war after all- though they did not trust him, he knew it was inevitable that the Shinigami would turn him loose on his former master in one way shape or form.

So he would wait, watch, and observe silently.

Nothing more, nothing less.

He turned his gaze back to the stars, leisurely picking out another constellation. Ah, there was Ursa Minor-

His senses exploded as sudden raw, raging reiatsu roared from the Kuchiki Manor; flowers were uprooted and tossed into the whirlwind of sudden debris that flew from the mansion.

He was inside in an instant, blurring through the many hallways, easily avoiding the confused and frightened staff, before he reached his destination, and burst through the doorway.

Kuchiki Byakuya stood, his weapon drawn and glowing pink, but still in the main shape of his sword. Kuchiki Rukia was hanging in the air, held up by a single hand that was gripped over her head. She was struggling uselessly in the grip of someone that made Ulquiorra pause for a second, eyes widening slightly.

"I asked where the little bastard was, now you tell me or- oh, hey there," Grimmjow smiled at the newly arrived Ulquiorra, all teeth. "Ulquiorra!"

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER!!!**_

**_I'm making a new goal for the next chapters for this story: at least 3000 words. Here's hoping I meet it, eh?_**


	9. Comrades in Arms

Being an Espada, while never a secure post, did come with certain requirements. Strength was the main one; only the strong became Espada.

But Ulquiorra had also used his wits to climb to the rank he had been in Aizen's army. Not many had; though one could argue that everyone used whatever brain cells they had to think over Aizen's offer before agreeing to aid him in his quest for god-hood.

Ulquiorra fought when he needed to, whether to defeat an upstart bent on destroying him, or to beat a lesson into someone. He did not go looking for fights as actively as some of the others. Because he wasn't as bloodthirsty, or as willing to fight as some of the other Espada, this afforded him some certain quirks.

Like forming several battle plans at once on his feet while Sonido-ing at his utmost and highest speed without having to deal with useless and petty things like rage or battle lust.

As he charged, his thought process went along the lines of something like this:

_Grimmjow always protects his chest and stomach; his feet and head are open to damage. The girl is of consequence; if she dies, Kuchiki will no doubt place the blame on me and claim I was part of a plan to assassinate her, or even him, with Grimmjow. With this reiatsu influx...my jailers should be showing up in a few moments, unless Grimmjow came with other Espada or Adjunchas. Is this an invasion force? If it is, it is desperate if Aizen has decided to use Grimmjow. Perhaps he was to be a distraction. It is certainly working. What is with this reiatsu? It's Grimmjow's but...stranger, off somehow._

His foot connected with Grimmjow's head, sending the bigger man flying through a wall, and sending the woman into the air.

Ulquiorra wordlessly caught her in his arms, ignored her terrified look, and gently placed her back on her feet before blurring out into the hallway after Grimmjow.

_Grimmjow...what happened to you?_

The Espada in question was already back on his feet, kicking angrily at some nearby debris.

Ulquiorra noted dully that the other Espada was right next to a priceless Ming Dynasty vase.

"Let's take this someplace more private," Grimmjow leered, and actually turned and ran from Ulquiorra. The blast of energy from his escape made the pedestal the vase was standing on sway from side to side, almost dancing.

The former Espada frowned, realizing that he was at an important cross-road.

If he stayed here, he'd likely not find out what was going on with Grimmjow's reiatsu, nor his mission here.

If he went after him, Ulquiorra had a good chance of being accused of being Grimmjow's accomplice, and of deserting his Shinigami host (or baby-sitter, as Abarai had put it) without permission. Either result could be conducive to his execution.

Without waiting another second, Ulquiorra bolted after the Sixth Espada.

The burst of energy from his departure finally sent the vase crashing to the ground.

* * *

Ulquiorra chased after Grimmjow for over an hour, always able to keep him in sight, but never quite able to catch him; Grimmjow, though a hunter, knew how to be excellent prey. He knew that Ulquiorra was faster than him with Sonido. So, he used other tactics rather than just speed.

He used buildings to block Ulquiorra from getting too close, he used the mindless mass of the outlaying neighborhoods to shield his alien form (though Ulquiorra always found him too easily due to the large amount of screaming that seemed to follow his former comrade). Grimmjow doubled back many times, and used the rooftops then would, without warning, return to the ground. He didn't run in a straight line; Ulquiorra had nearly been sent tumbling several times when Grimmjow had let him get close, so close he almost had him...then he would turn elegantly, using his weight to help dig into the earth, and take off in another direction. He used his Cero to blast at Ulquiorra, trying to off-balance him, but the former Espada merely wiped them away, and they proved to be of no use in slowing him down.

He frowned as they blasted their way through a recently logged area- no more trees, just little stumps and burnt land with a few scattered shacks.

Even Grimmjow's Ceros were strange. They were of the same power as before, but their...taste was different. Like hot tea that had not been poured into a warm cup; just off somehow in the most minute of ways.

They had taken their chase into a forest, past the outskirts of the last little dirty village. The trees were a marvel to behold, Ulquiorra thought as he slowed, then stopped to take in his surroundings; no Grimmjow.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, and took in a deep breath. The air here was crisp; they must be getting close to the mountains, he thought.

He had never been so fascinated with trees before in his life, he mused as he continued to gaze up at the behemoths. The trunks were thicker than some of the buildings he had seen in the Seireitei, and they seemed to stretch up and onward into the very heavens themselves with their branches occasionally breaking the pattern of smooth trunk lines.

He noted that the forest was devoid of any natural sounds the same moment he noticed a bright slash of blue up in the treetops in a cluster of leaves.

"Grimmjow. What do you want?"

The leaves shuddered, and the blue streak vanished higher into the treetops, the unspoken command lingering behind in the still air.

Ulquiorra followed without a second thought.

He found Grimmjow near the very top of their tree; there were patches of stars that he could see above his head, and the occasional wind made the branch he was perched on sway gently.

"Ya smell different."

Ulquiorra blinked slowly up at the blue-haired Espada. "And?"

Grimmjow frowned, and shifted in his perch. He was a few feet away from Ulquiorra, but the leaves seemed to give off an air of intimacy, of privacy.

"I smell different too."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and softly inhaled.

If he concentrated, he could smell Grimmjow, and he smelled like blood, sweat, sand, and of moonlight- like he always had.

Yet now...there was something else. A tease of a scent that was lighter than air, and just beyond the grasp of his understanding.

"Can't describe it," Grimmjow's voice broke through his thoughts. "But we're both off somehow. We're different and we smell different."

"You left Hueco Mundo, invaded Soul Society and attacked Kuchiki Byakuya's adopted sister to tell me this?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice taking on a slightly miffed tone.

Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra one of his more familiar looks; a twisted, teeth baring smile. "Maybe. Ulquiorra," he added, growing somber. "I left because I wanted to. I stayed away because of you. If Aizen's favorite pet couldn't stomach him anymore, what's the point for me to? I never liked the bastard anyway."

"So you're saying that I gave you the strength to move on, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stated ever so lightly, feeling a strange mixture of confusion and...amusement?

Yes, amusement.

Grimmjow's fists curled in on themselves, and Ulquiorra heard the slight crack of knuckles being popped.

"No. I left on my own. I didn't know about you until they tried to bring me back."

"They?"

"Ichimaru and Tousen."

Ulquiorra blinked at that. "Aizen sent his comrades after you, and they failed?"

The bigger man shifted once more on his branch, frowning. "Um...kinda."

Ulquiorra's fingers itched to reach out and strangle the larger man. Talking with Grimmjow under the best of circumstances was like the human saying 'like pulling teeth'. But Ulquiorra knew it was only a matter of time before his Shinigami Guardians found him, and he was detained or worse. He did not have the time to ask question after question from Grimmjow, who was the reason that Ulquiorra was more than likely going to be punished for their shenanigans.

To quote Kurosaki, he did not have the time or the patience for this 'shit'.

"Grimmjow, I would suggest that you spit out why you are here, why you tracked me down, and what happened. I do not have the time to deal with you; I will be missed soon, and will have to deal with the consequences of being in your company."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the collar that Ulquiorra was now fingering. "I was wonderin' what that was," he said roughly, looking back up. "They trackin' ya?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "And they are able to watch my reiatsu and others around me as well. They also claimed that they could punish me as they saw fit with the collar, but I have not felt anything so far."

"Tell me this first, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said, looking at him intently. "Why did you surrender to the Shinigami? Why not just leave both sides alone?"

Ulquiorra frowned at him. "Because Aizen does not deserve god-hood anymore than you or I."

"But the Shinigami? Our natural enemies?"

"Lesser of two evils," Ulquiorra replied dryly.

Grimmjow chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I guess so...but back to Tousen and Ichimaru."

Ulquiorra nodded, and absentmindedly gripped his branch harder as the wind began to blow again.

"You know I was fightin' Kurosaki, then got knocked off by Nnoitra, right?"

"Yes. I was under the impression that he attacked Kurosaki then, and that their fight was interrupted by Zaraki Taicho."

"Yup. Well, I wasn't really with it when that was going on, but I guess when you were holding down Los Noches, that woman found me and healed me."

"Inoue," Ulquiorra murmured, nodding. "I found her afterward then. She was walking away from your body with Kurosaki in tow."

"Yeah, I never did understand that bitch," Grimmjow growled, raking a hand through his hair. "She healed me, but her powers did something funny, and I blacked out. I woke up some time later; you were gone, she was gone, Aizen was laughing his ass off, and almost all the other Espada were in the process of being wiped out by a bat-shit crazy Kurosaki."

Grimmjow paused, then looked sharply at Ulquiorra. "That kid ain't human, or Shinigami. He's a fucking monster."

"What do you mean?" Ulquiorra had no idea what Grimmjow was talking about. The Kurosaki he had fought had had a Hollow mask at one point, but he hadn't really been too much of a problem.

"He looked like one of those fucking Death Squad bastards," Grimmjow snarled. "Full horns and everything! And he was wild, like a newborn, and with the power of dozens of Espada. He was goring everyone with those damn horns left and right...and Aizen was laughing."

"You knew he never cared for us, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.

"Even so, leaders aren't supposed to act like that!" Grimmjow roared, sending nesting birds in their tree flying and cawing off into the sky.

"Leaders are in charge yeah, but they don't sit around and watch their subordinates fall while they just sit on and laugh about it! The leader is supposed to be the strongest, to help protect the others, make them stronger, and is supposed to lead others in the fight! Aizen is not a leader! He's a fucking coward!"

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra breathed.

He was, honestly, shocked. He had known that the Sixth Espada was vocal, bloodthirsty, and a general nuisance to all who crossed his path. But that was all he had thought Grimmjow was.

Before him sat a proud warrior leader. One in the truest sense of the word.

To find out that Grimmjow had such passionate, concrete views was...disturbing.

Ulquiorra's world, which had already been tilted slightly on the axis, was slowly turning upside down and getting close to the burning center of his universe.

"Anyway," Grimmjow growled, looking away from Ulquiorra's face, seemingly unable to bear the look of shock on the former Espada's face. "I left. I headed to the Real World first. Ended up in that park you and Yammy landed in when you were doing research for Aizen. Ichimaru and Tousen came out soon after."

Grimmjow paused, face stoney and somber. "Ichimaru just stood back while Tousen attacked. I ripped him to pieces," he stated simply. There was no enjoyment in his voice; Ulquiorra was, again, shocked. He had known how much Grimmjow loathed Tousen, especially after he had lost his arm to the blind Shinigami. He also seemed to have a problem with Tousen's view on justice.

"I thought Ichimaru would have jumped in the middle of our fight, especially when Tousen started to lose. But he didn't. I thought he'd attack me after Tousen fell. He just stood there, with that stupid smirk on his face, doing nothing. When I asked what the hell he was doing, he just grinned wider (you know what I mean, Ulquiorra) and said that he liked happy endings rather than sad ones. I thought he was being a perverted little shit, but then he turned and went back. Haven't seen him since."

"And how and why exactly did you come across Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Eh, found her near Kurosaki's place, and after watching her kill a few Hollows, followed her back. Thought I might find ya here, or at least hear where ya might be. You know the rest."

Ulquiorra nodded, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together.

Grimmjow had been fighting Kurosaki, had lost, then had been knocked out by Nnoitra. Nnoitra had fought Kurosaki, but then Zaraki Taicho had intervened, and killed Nnoitra. He, Ulquiorra, had been watching over Los Noches when Inoue and Kurosaki had met him there.

That's when everything had started to go to hell.

Ulquiorra blinked, sensing the approach of many people of various reiatsu strength. He sensed three captain leveled ones though, which meant trouble.

The Sixth Espada seemed to have picked up on their encroaching company as well. He growled, and crouched into a deeper squat on his branch, eyes narrowed.

"Run, Grimmjow. They're after me, not you." Ulquiorra said, standing and brushing himself off. He calculated they'd be here within seconds.

"Like hell I'm leaving!" Grimmjow growled. "Where would I go, eh? Rio?"

"That would be a start," Ulquiorra said, and started to leisurely hop his way down from branch to branch, not bothering to Sonido down. Wasted energy, was what he thought.

He reached the forest floor a few moments later, hands in his pockets, and waited.

"I know you're there, Soifon Taicho. I won't give you any resistance-"

He was cut off when his throat closed off as electric currents suddenly exploded throughout his body, causing his muscle to jump and spasm involuntarily. The pain...was horrendous, as if every single nerve in his form was being scrapped with a dull knife over and over again. He could not breath, though his lungs and heart bucked in tune with the electricity.

His legs buckled, and he fell to the ground, still jerking under the electrical onslaught. It seemed forever before the currents stopped, and Ulquiorra was able to gasp in air. A soft groan of pain came from his heaving chest; he wished his throat was still closed off so he couldn't make those noises, to let the Shinigami know that their instruments actually worked against him.

He felt more than saw forms circle around him; the Stealth Corps, plus the three Captains.

"He is still conscious," a reedy voice said, the voice that Ulquiorra was annoyed to identify with Kurosuchi. "Give him another dose, or he'll give us trouble."

"He's down and unable to move; that is enough," Soifon's clipped tones echoed in the forest.

"But look, he's already stirring," the other pointed out.

He was right. Ulquiorra was trying to pull himself up; he had managed, through great strength of will, to push himself to his hands and knees. He cursed his body as even that simple position caused it to shake, still weak from the aftermath of his collar.

"Soifon Taicho, Kurosuchi Taicho..." a timid voice murmured. "He seems weak enough already..."

Ulquiorra blinked at the ground, then pushed his head to look up.

Kira was with the other two captains. Ulquiorra blinked slowly up at the blonde. This was the third captain-level reiatsu?

"Remember your place, fuk-taicho!" Kurosuchi hissed, pointing a finger with a particularly long nail at the other. "Unless you want to be accused of harboring sympathy for our enemies?"

Kira lowered his eyes respectfully, but continued on anyway. "Sirs, he offered to come quietly, and has still been electrocuted. I doubt a second dose is necessary."

Ulquiorra let out a breath, and looked into Kira's down-turned eyes with surprise and shock. Why was he trying to help him? He had so many questions, but his normally sharp mind was...it was difficult to focus, as if the electricity had somehow dulled his mind.

He tried to form the words, but he could not.

"Just enough to knock him out," the painted man wheedled to the other captain. "He definitely would not resist then, and we could take him to a more secure location without revealing how to get there."

Soifon gazed down at the former Espada, who was still trying to convey to his body that he wanted to stand up, and then minutely nodded at one of her subordinates who held a small button device.

Pain again; scraping over his nerves, and this time burning his neck. He was able to get a surprised gasp out before his throat closed again, and he fell back to the ground, writhing and twitching against the energy. Leaves and needles pressed against his skin, and though they normally would not even register in his mind, they seemed to add fuel to the fire that was dancing through his form.

His consciousness was slipping away. He had only fallen into unconsciousness a few times in his life, but he knew it was coming; the black and red edges to his eyes were closing in, and he could feel himself beginning to drift...

He suddenly felt another body beside him, and heard over the pounding in his ears a feral roar of anger.

The currents were abruptly stopped, and Ulquiorra drew in a cleansing breath that brought his world into slightly better focus, if only for a few moments.

Grimmjow stood over him, teeth bared and hands burning bright blue from charging Cero's. Ulquiorra noted dully that the man who had been holding the button to his collar was still standing.

How a headless, smoking body was managing to do that was beyond his limited comprehension at the moment.

Kira seemed shocked and frightened, while Soifon looked shocked and furious, while Kurosuchi looked delighted.

"Ah, another Espada. How delightful! A test subject I can actually use!"

"Leave Ulquiorra alone," Grimmjow hissed. "Is this how Shinigami treat prisoners who surrender? I thought you guys were supposed to be better than that?"

"You are one to talk tactics and war etiquette Espada!" Soifon barked.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra whispered. "Run....you fool..."

"Not without ya."

"GRIMMJOW!" Ulquiorra roared. This made his throat constrict and shudder; he coughed, and ignoring the strange look he was getting from his former comrade, drew in another breath and pushed on. "I am here of my own free will," he breathed. "You should leave. You have no place here. I have offered them my services regarding Aizen's war plans, which you were never privy to. Now leave me and go."

Grimmjow stared down at him for a long moment, then his Cero's flickered out of existence. He turned to Soifon, and growled at her.

"If you stop zapping the little shit, I'll surrender as well."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said quietly, feeling his body beginning to drift once more. "You fool."

"I still need my chance to show you that I am stronger than you. This is the only way to do it," Grimmjow grinned down at him. "And a leader never lets his subordinates fall without falling too."

Even when the blackness finally closed in, that wide toothy grin was still in Ulquiorra's mind's eye.

* * *

**_Word Count Goal: 3000_**

**_Word Count Reached: 3440_**

**_Go me! Nice and long, eh? Hopefully Grimmjow doesn't seem too...odd. Oh, and don't w_****_e all love Gin, neh? (winks)_**

**_Review, por favor? _**


	10. Interrogation and Questions

**_I am back from the dead! Or at least, finals. I had a hard time writing this chapter for several reasons. One, I had finals. Two, I have waaaaaaaay too many stories going on to properly focus. Three, this chapter was boring for me to write. But, it had to be done, so I did it, and here it is. _**

**Word count: 3494**

* * *

"_Useless."_

_Bright eyes glanced up into unmoving ones, and the girl smiled softly. "It isn't."_

_Ulquiorra glanced down at the small sketchpad in the woman's lap. When she had requested it, he had almost ignored it, and not brought it to Aizen's attention. After some deliberation, and remembering that Aizen had asked that Ulquiorra make their 'guest' comfortable, he brought the idea before the Lord of Los Noches._

_Now the woman had a sketchpad in hand, and was drawing inane and very strange things._

_Ulquiorra frowned at the picture that showed what looked like a primitive looking robot with long orange hair gunning down another robot that had Aizen's hair and glasses with what appeared to be beets._

"_I fail to see the usefulness of this...exercise."_

_The woman's smile turned into a strange smirk, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly, exposing some teeth. "It makes me feel better."_

_The fourth Espada stared at her._

"_You see, I get frustrated sometimes," she continued, now starting to work on a background for her picture. "I've always had Kurosaki-kun to help me, or I've been set aside since I can't fight like the others. With this...I can pretend, just for a little while, that I can help them more than I actually can."_

_Ulquiorra let out a huff of air. "It is useless pretending that something is when it isn't. You lose yourself in your dream world, woman, and you will never make it in life."_

_The smile was still on her face as she glanced back up at him. "You sound as if you have experienced that yourself."_

_He blinked down at her, surprised._

_She ducked her head back down, drawing broccoli shaped trees and box buildings around the two combatants on her page._

"_If this is your idea of a battle plan," Ulquiorra stated as he watched her for a while longer, "Your skills are lacking. Lord Aizen would never use something so simple and base as human weaponry to fight anyone."_

_The woman shrugged. "You never know."_

_She didn't continue, and Ulquiorra felt his curiosity curl in his mind, hissing and demanding relief._

"_You...do not fear me. You are not angry at me, even though I took you from your home, your friends. Why?"_

_Those bright gray eyes turned back up to look at him, and the happiness in them was smothered by...something almost like...pity? Ulquiorra felt confused by the display. Why did she pity him?_

"_You followed orders. Just like Kuchiki-dono followed orders when he arrested Kuchiki-san. I cannot hate you, or fear you, because you obeyed someone's command. Your heart wasn't in it."_

_Ulquiorra briefly wondered, again, what this heart was she kept referring to. _

"_You know," she continued, her voice taking on a vicious edge, "for a small little fucker, you sure are a lot of trouble. Damn it, quit using me for a pillow!"_

For the second time in his life, Ulquiorra awakened with someone's fist punching him in the face.

He opened his eyes, and glared up at the blue-headed man that leered down at him, face upside down. The lighting was very bright, and Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment to let them adjust.

"Grimmjow," he intoned, hand reaching up to drift over his cheek where the other man had struck him. Unlike Abarai's wake-up punch, this one would leave a mark.

"You were usin' me as a pillow you clingy bastard," the man growled, scooting back a little.

Ulquiorra sat up, ignored the protest from his exhausted and spent muscles, and glanced around at his new surroundings.

He felt a twang of annoyance in his gut when he realized where he was.

"We're in the Twelfth Division Research Center," he sighed. "And we seem to be in a cage."

"No shit," Grimmjow droned in a near perfect imitation of Ulquiorra's voice.

The cage they were in was large enough for both of them to sit on opposite ends, but still have their feet touch. The bars were made of energy, though they did not hurt to lean against, which both Espada did. The cage was set up in the middle of a very bright room, and various machines and computers lined the walls around them, while a steel table with straps sat next to their cage, straps dangling off the sides.

"How long have we been here?" Ulquiorra asked, gingerly rubbing his neck; the collar was still there, and the skin beneath it seemed drier than the rest.

"Dunno," the blue-haired man yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Bitch ninja knocked me out about two seconds after you became dead to the world."

"I see," Ulquiorra murmured, running his fingers idly over the bars of the cage. He frowned. "We can't use Cero on these."

"Nope," Grimmjow sighed. "It'll make it bounce around like crazy."

Ulquiorra eyed the other man for a moment. "You tried it, didn't you?"

"Yup. Hurt like a bitch, but it's nice to know I still got it," Grimmjow grinned.

They fell silent as the door across from their cage opened, and two familiar forms walked in followed by a third unfamiliar form.

Two were Shinigami that Ulquiorra would, at this point, be willing to either maim or kill if given the chance to fight them. Kurosuchi Mayuri and Kurosuchi Nemu had caused him enough discomfort to last a lifetime, and that was from his last visit. He did not wish to dwell on what they might do to him now that they might have free rein, as he had technically 'betrayed' Soul Society.

The other person made him pause.

Such a young child to have such power...

"But Ken-chan wants to play with Cry-Baby!"

"I don't care what that oaf wants, these Espada are now under my care," Kurosuchi Taichou snapped. "I will keep them here away from that nefarious barbarian and anything he might do to harm them and impede my research. And if he even tries to free them, I'll see to it that *you* will be on the table next! It's not everyday you get one, let alone two, prime healthy Espada! Nemu! Start the preparations for cerebral extraction at once! And stay away from my specimens, you little brat!"

"Aw, what a shame, ya hear that Ulqui?" Grimmjow drawled. "He doesn't think the other kiddies will play nice with us."

"Do not call me Ulqui," the other replied.

"Hey, Cry-Baby!" the child chirped. She poked her pink head up through the bars and then smiling up at the two Espada. "Ken-chan wants to play with you. Will you let him?"

"I do not 'play', girl," Ulquiorra said. "Even if I did, I would not. I broke the rules that were placed on me, and will accept my punishment, however tedious, without complaint."

The girl laughed at him, and Grimmjow smirked. "Aw, c'mon Ulquiorra. Stop being such a pompous ass."

He accentuated this statement with a wink, and shoved the smaller Espada- hard.

Ulquiorra banged against the bars of their cage, face impassive despite the slight twinge of pain in his back. "Watch your step, Sexta Espada," he warned softly.

The grin on the other's face widened, and Ulquiorra recognized the fiery glint that had appeared in Grimmjow's eyes. "Fuckin' make me!"

Ulquiorra gracefully slid to the side as the larger man pounced at him, hands that were held out to grab the fourth Espada's head instead grasping the bars of the cage.

"Stop, stop! Behave in there! I won't have my two prime specimens killing each other! You're comrades! Now act like it!"

The two Espada ignored Kurosuchi.

Ulquiorra knew that the odds were not in his favor. While he was smaller and quicker than Grimmjow, they were confined in this small cage, and if he blasted off a cero, it was just as likely to hit him as the crazed sixth Espada.

It was only a matter of time before-

Shit!

Grimmjow snarled, snatching Ulquiorra by the throat and holding him aloft, ignoring the angry yelling from Kurosutchi.

He beamed up at the wide-eyed fourth Espada. "Looks like I was right; I *am* more powerful than you, and you were afraid to admit it!" He shifted, freed his hand from Ulquiorra's throat and instead nabbed his hands, holding both above his head so he could not fire a cero.

Grimmjow drew back his free fist, and winked up at Ulquiorra, leering. "Nighty night, Ulquiorra!"

Even though the first punch was obviously meant to knock him unconscious, Ulquiorra held on for another two minutes, even though after approximately twenty-three seconds he could no longer see clearly, and at forty-five seconds his nose broke and began gushing blood.

It was worth it just to spite Grimmjow, and to see the other's surprise when, twenty punches later, Ulquiorra was still conscious.

Ulquiorra finally fell into darkness when Grimmjow threw him to the floor, raised his foot, and stomped.

* * *

Ulquiorra awoke abruptly, eyes snapping open and form trying to lift against his restraints.

He paused when his restraints tightened, but did not break, and then relaxed back into what he realized was a bed.

"Please, Ulquiorra-kun, stay still for a few moments longer. I have some questions," a soft, firm voice intoned from the doorway.

He looked towards the voice, recognizing her as one of the Captains who wished he be spared. She offered him a serene smile, which was lost amidst the aura of power she was exuding.

The woman had long dark hair, tied in a braid and flowing down the front of her robes. Her eyes were a dark blue, and were gentle- though they seemed to be taking in every aspect of him and his movements, and dissecting them.

She was not one to be taken lightly.

Ulquiorra slowly nodded, then closed his eyes. "As you wish, Taichou."

"Unohana," the woman said lightly.

"Unohana Taichou," Ulquiorra said.

"You were brought here a few hours ago by Kuchiki Taichou-"

"You must be mistaken," Ulquiorra interrupted softly. "I was under the tender ministrations of Kurosutchi Taichou and his lieutenant."

"I am not mistaken, Ulquiorra-kun. Kuchiki Taichou brought you here, with the request that you be healed, and that you stay here until he returns for you."

Ah, that made more sense to the confused Espada. He still wasn't sure why Kuchiki Taichou brought him here, but it sounded like the noble to order him to stay and wait to be retrieved.

"I wish to know how you got your injuries."

Ulquiorra cracked one eye open to glance at the Captain. While her smile was soft and encouraging, she gave off the air of infinite patience and will.

She would not be leaving until she had retrieved what she wanted from him.

"Kurosutchi had a former comrade in the same cage with me. My comrade got…stir crazy I suppose, and we fought. We could not use Ceros, and there was not much room to move."

"So even though he was a lower rank than you, you were still beaten?"

Ulquiorra slowly turned his full gaze on the woman, silent.

She returned it with equal force, still smiling.

"The odds," he said slowly. "Were not in my favor."

"I can see that, Ulquiorra-kun," the woman beamed.

Ulquiorra fought the urge to sigh.

"However, I was under the impression that Espada had tougher hierro than that."

"I am just as lost as you are, Unohana Taichou." Ulquiorra shifted in the bed, frowning at the straps as they seemed to tighten over his wrists.

"I'll let you go in a moment, Ulquiorra-kun. Have you noticed any other strange happenings with your body since you came here to Soul Society?"

That made the Espada's frown even deeper.

The hunger for food, his softened hierro, the off smell from both him and Grimmjow…and the dreams, along with the surfacing of odd emotions here and there, were rather strange to him.

The woman seemed to mistake his silence for hesitancy, and offered an encouraging smile. "As a healer, I can promise you that everything you tell me will be confidential. No one, save for myself, will know what has been said here."

"Even if I happen to mention a facet of Aizen's overall plan that I did not mention before?" Ulquiorra asked, eyes narrowing.

"I would have to alert the Commander," the captain informed him gently. "But unless that plan involves your health or well-being, it is none of my business."

Ulquiorra turned towards the window, taking in the encroaching darkness of night coming and the resulting sunset.

"I hunger for food, my hierro is softening, and my companion and I have both noticed that we smell different."

"Anything else, Ulquiorra-kun?" the woman prompted gently.

She knew he was with-holding information.

What a troublesome, if shrewd, woman.

"I have been…feeling…more than I normally would."

"And what is wrong with feelings?"

Ulquiorra continued to stare out the window, watching as a small shinigami male ran across the courtyard, being chased by a group of large, brutish looking shinigami with ugly grins on their faces.

"Emotions get in the way of the order of things," Ulquiorra said quietly. "I was one of the few ever an Espada to be stripped of such useless things when I was born. Perhaps it has to do with my belief that what you cannot see does not exist. Emotions are simply irrational parts of humans that lead them to their own destruction, as time has proved again and again. Even when Espada's let a few rogue emotions rule them, it can prove to be their undoing. Nnoitra reveled in the fear that he could squeeze from those lower than him. Halibel cared for her Fraccion as if they were friends. Grimmjow never could think through his haze of blood lust, and Stark cared too much for his young charge. And the woman in my charge…"

"Yes?" Unohana prompted, ever so gently.

Ulquiorra glanced back at her, eyes hooded. "She believed that one day, I would find my heart."

"Was she right?"

Ulquiorra turned back to the window, now watching as the previous group of Shinigami thugs were running back from where they came, being chased by apparently very vengeful and protective Hell Butterflies.

"I do not know," he frowned. "I do not claim to be completely myself anymore, but neither am I human or Shinigami. I am…in limbo."

"What would you be, if you could be it without consequences?"

The Espada's brow furrowed at her query. "I…do not understand."

"Human, Espada, Hollow, Vizard, Shinigami. What would you chose, if you had the choice, to be if it was within your grasp?"

Ulquiorra considered this new puzzle thoughtfully, eyes glancing at the woman before him, measuring and calculated.

He honestly did not see the point to answering her question, other than satisfying her curiosity.

"Even though it is pointless, I'll indulge you," he intoned, shifting in his bed. Unohana picked up on this very slight movement, and strode over and began to undo his restraints.

He did not resist, or entertain flights of fancy. After all, he had no reason to run, and nowhere to go.

"Being an Espada again would not be beneficial to me," Ulquiorra said, sitting up properly once he had been freed. He frowned down at his frame, noticing for the first time that, oddly enough, he was barefoot.

For some reason, it was disconcerting to see his bare feet like this, and so unexpectedly.

"Because of your defection?" Unohana asked, drawing his attention again.

"That, and even if Aizen were to have been defeated when I did return, I would undoubtedly have Soul Society coming after me to clean up any loose ends," Ulquiorra nodded.

"I see," the captain smiled. "Hollow or Vizard?"

"I think it would be impossible for me to become a Vizard, as I was Hollow before and not Shinigami," Ulquiorra frowned. "As for returning to being a Hollow…I'm surprised you, a Shinigami, would even ask me that. Not only would I be a menace to you, Soul Society, and the World in general, it would mean for me to de-evolve back into a hungry, instinct driven animal. I have no desire to go through all of that again."

"Shinigami?"

He fought the sneer that was on the edge of his mouth. "I do not feel any sympathy for my fellow Espada or the lower Hollows, but I do not think I would make a very good Shinigami."

"Why?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes briefly at that damnable question. Everywhere he went, no matter who talked to him, always asked him that same simple question.

"Prior history," he replied. "And I would refuse. It is…not meant for me."

"I was asking a hypothetical question, Ulquiorra-kun," the woman said, chiding him gently.

"Even so, I would refuse."

She sighed, and leaned closer to him.

He did not flinch away from her, but his sudden stillness seemed to alert her to the fact that he was not used to such face-to-face contact.

"Forgive me," she said, looking over his face with piercing, knowing eyes. She nodded, and wrote something on her clipboard. "You seem to be healing well. But you didn't answer my entire question. Would you be tempted to be Human?"

Ulquiorra felt his gut twist at that. The mental ghost of that Woman in his charge surfaced, eyes glistening with emotions, and hair sweeping back as the wind blew sand between them.

Whenever he thought of what a Human should be termed as, he thought of her.

"I would be…tempted," he admitted, noticing the look of surprise on the captain's face. "I have seen, and heard much, about Humans. I suppose that one of my few flaws is my curiosity, especially in regards to emotions, and the reasoning in the human mind. To experience something from the human perspective, to live the life of a human, to know the emotions and turmoil and mental anguish, mixed with whatever is construed as happiness…would go a long way in satisfying my curiosity."

The woman, for some odd reason, was smiling, and it seemed to be a true smile. "Very well, Ulquiorra-kun. I shall leave you to your rest."

As she turned to leave, she paused at the door, and turned to give him a glance.

"Oh, and I would respectfully request that you stay put until Kuchiki Taichou comes to retrieve you."

He nodded once, and turned his attention back to the window.

He blinked in surprise to see violet eyes blinking back at him.

"Kuchiki Rukia," he intoned emotionlessly as the woman paled, gulped, and then nodded, hopping into the room and standing before the Espada.

"Ulquiorra Cifer," she intoned gravely. "I have come to thank you for saving my life."

He looked on, disinterested as she knelt, and bowed her forehead to the floor.

"Rise, Kuchiki Rukia. There is no need to thank me. I was merely staying in the good graces of your adopted brother, and that of Soul Society. It would not have served me in good stead if you had died by the hand of a former comrade that seemed determined to find me."

The woman glanced up at him in surprise, then looked away. "Ichigo was right," she murmured.

Ulquiorra gave her a measured look, eyes sharpening. "What does Kurosaki Ichigo have to do with this?"

"He told me once," she mumbled in a quiet rush. "He told me looking at your face was like looking into the face of a dead or dying soul, and that trying to reach your heart was similar to trying to find your way in an unfamiliar, dark room." She glanced up at him, and he was surprised to see a small flicker of defiance. "I see that he understated quite a bit."

"Whatever the case, there is no need for you to be here," Ulquiorra said, turning away from her and looking out the window once more. The sun had vanished, and the stars were starting to come out.

"I am to wait here with you until Nii-sama comes by to escort us both home."

"Then I suggest you do so quietly."

Blessed silence fell, and Ulquiorra found some semblance of peace by ignoring the small soul in the room with him, instead focusing on the stars outside his window.


	11. Ink and Blood

_**I actually updated this when I was supposed to! Yay!**_

**_I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and provided critique thus far, and to remind everyone that this fic has an M rating._**

**_word count: 3576_**

* * *

It was well past midnight when the elusive captain finally showed up to escort both Ulquiorra and Kuchiki Rukia home.

"I was delayed," he intoned softly at the woman's curious look. "Kusajishi fuk-taichou was…being particular on what kind of candy she wished to receive for a job well done."

The woman nodded solemnly, ignoring Ulquiorra as the former Espada fell into step behind the pair as they quietly left the 4th division.

"I presume that you handled her with the usual grace and dignity, Nii-sama?"

"You would presume correctly. However, there is an unforeseen consequence. She is going to appear at our next clan gathering, and she…wishes to play with our resident traitor Espada."

Ulquiorra frowned, hands in his pockets. "I do not 'play'. But, answer me this, Kuchiki-Taichou. What exactly was the mission she was sent out on? All she did was disturb myself and my comrade, and infuriate Kurosuchi-Taichou. I would be surprised if Grimmjow was not paying the price for it at this very moment."

The noble did not speak for a moment, waiting until they had all passed from beneath the welcome arch to the Relief Station.

"She was…to distract Kurosuchi-Taichou, and somehow make it possible to extract you from your confines."

Ulquiorra paused, and blinked at Kuchiki's retreating backside. "You mean to tell me that you planned for me to get beaten unconscious so you could pick me up from the 4th division without having to deal with Kurosuchi-Taichou?"

"I knew what outcome I wanted, the means I left up to Kusajishi fuk-taichou."

"Aizen was right to be wary of you," Ulquiorra sighed, following the two Kuchiki's once more. "That child though…he never really talked about her. A pity. She is strong, and from what you just told me, very devious."

"Indeed," Kuchiki-Taichou agreed dryly. "It was nearly decided at the last meeting between squads to send her to Hueco Mundo after consuming large amounts of sweets."

Ulquiorra took a moment to try to picture what would happen if such a thing happened.

He shuddered.

Ulquiorra frowned as they walked back to the Kuchiki Estate. "Why did you relieve me from Kurosuchi?"

Byakuya did not look back at him, but the woman gave him a measured glance.

"Your obedience deserved a reward," the noble answered coolly. "After protecting my sister, you chased off the intruder, and kept him from doing damage to Soul Society and its' inhabitants. The least I could do was to protect you from that…from Kurosuchi Taichou."

The former Espada cocked his head, but did not press further.

What strange creatures these Shinigami were.

* * *

Ulquiorra was surprised to find a small meal waiting for him, and politely thanked his host for his consideration before inhaling the rice balls and the bowl of soup.

What was that woman giggling about? Ulquiorra thought, feeling irritated. Women were such emotional, strange beings.

He was still wary of the Kuchiki Estate, and his part of the guest there, but even though Kuchiki Byakuya's voice, tone, and normal routine did not change, he seemed to be accepting Ulquiorra with fewer reservations.

Which was why Ulquiorra was found curled up in an armchair in the small library, devouring book upon book of various subjects, with a cup of hot tea on the table beside him.

Even though Kuchiki Byakuya had quietly refused him the privilege of reading the Kuchiki family histories, he had allowed the former Espada free reign over any other literary subject for his enjoyment.

Books on the history of the Living World held his fascination for the time being. He found it odd, intriguing, and at times, frustrating to read what some of the humans in the past had done, or attempted to do in the name of 'the greater good', 'greed', or the one thing that he really held in contempt, 'love'.

When he heard 'love', he would automatically think of that Woman.

He was halfway through the Ancient Rome section before he realized that, in all things human, he _always_ thought of that Woman.

Ulquiorra found that he was somewhat amused at the antics of one Roman Emperor, and was reading the gruesome details of the man's eccentricities when he felt the tremor of reiatsu at the door of the library.

His green eyes glanced up calmly. "Kuchiki Rukia," he said, inclining his head in greeting.

"Nii-sama requests your presence when you have a moment," she said quietly, not looking up at him. She clutched a small black notebook in her hands, and the former Espada felt his curiosity pique.

"What is that?"

Kuchiki Rukia blinked, and then shuffled nervously. "It's…it's a sketchbook. I do sketches of what I see in the real world; they've become quite popular here, so I thought I'd draw you."

It was Ulquiorra's turn to blink. "Draw me?"

The woman nodded, and he saw a spark of delight and challenge in her eyes.

He had never had anyone draw him before, though he had been asked. He had flatly told Luppi 'no', and had kept walking. The Woman once asked him, but he had been called back to Aizen before he could answer.

"Do you need me to pose, or can I stay as I am?"

He ignored her beaming smile as she sat before him, opened to a blank page, and started drawing. "Just do what you feel like."

And so Ulquiorra returned to his book.

He had just reached the section on the emperor Constantine when the woman let out a small whoop of triumph, and after gaining his attention, held up her master piece.

He considered the artwork before him with a slight frown, closing his book as he leaned closer to the paper.

It had a bear dressed in Ulquiorra's uniform, with the bone helmet and the tear marks sitting perched on a chair reading…what was that? He couldn't read the title of the book, but everything was…

Simplistic. Colorful. The proportions were off. He did _not_ smile like that bear, and…

"It is beautiful," he murmured softly, reaching a hand out to gently run his fingers over the work. "May I have a copy of one of your works?"

He almost jerked when the woman let out a happy squeal, then abruptly calmed herself and said in a serious, grave tone "I would be happy to, Ulquiorra. Would you like to look at what else I have done?"

He nodded, and was soon bombarded by image after image of woodland creatures dressed as Shinigami, Hollow, and Human. He felt a wry sense of amusement at the Bunnies Kurosaki and Abarai, and a sense of cool consideration at Bunny Inoue. He complimented her on capturing the essence of Snake Ichimaru, and making Bear Aizen look positively conniving.

"I had better go see what your brother wanted," he muttered after a while, looking away from her glowing face. He didn't know why she was so happy to hear his praise. Any idiot or trash could see that they were wonderful and beautiful to behold.

They were similar in style (save for the animal theme) to that Woman's style of drawing.

He left Rukia cackling in the library, and found his host in the garden.

"I apologize if I kept you waiting," he said quietly, kneeling a respectful distance from the noble. The other man was kneeling in front of the koi pond, looking thoughtful.

"What kept you, Espada?"

"Your sister wished to draw me, and I let her."

The noble's head turned to look at him, and Ulquiorra saw a small spark of pride in the other man's eyes.

"She is gifted in the art," Kuchiki Byakuya said gravely.

"She is," Ulquiorra agreed truthfully. "The only fault I could find was that she had me smiling. Other than that, it was…sublime. The child like exuberance and innocence were charming and the colors that were chosen were very pleasing."

"Her drawings are featured in every issue of Seireitei Monthly," the other replied, drawing his form up slightly. "I feel it is a wonderful gift to the lower classes to be exposed to her talent."

"She seems to enjoy drawing Kurosaki, Abarai, and yourself the most."

The other man paused at this admission, then slowly turned back to consider the koi pond.

Ulquiorra glanced down into the pond as well, and then narrowed his eyes. "Your koi population seems to be decreasing rapidly."

"Indeed," the other replied dryly. "Espada. Why are you here?"

Ulquiorra considered the question for the moment, and then took it to mean what he thought.

"I am here to stop Aizen. He does not deserve god-hood."

"Why?"

Ulquiorra frowned, his hands clenching slightly at his uniform before he forced himself to relax. "He bled. Gods do not bleed."

"Is that all there is to it, then?"

"No," Ulquiorra whispered. "When he would send us to the Living World, I would see things that…confused me. I saw humans that had the same attitude that he did; they would have the world. Of course, they were not Aizen, so they never amounted to much, but right before I left his service, I could not help but wonder if a god was supposed to…feel and act like a human. The arrogance, the self-assuredness; he had these, and they were human traits."

"Why did you follow him then?"

Ulquiorra picked at the grass at his knees. "We followed him because he was…is…strong. As creatures of uncertainty, of fear, of hunger, we cannot help but follow those we feel are stronger than ourselves, or else fight them to become stronger. It is a never-ending cycle; to feed, to run, and to fight. If you are lucky enough, you do become stronger. But eventually, we all meet our power caps."

He glanced up at the watching noble. "Aizen does not seem to have met his power cap yet."

Kuchiki Byakuya gazed at him for a moment longer, a slight breeze picking up and bringing the scents of the garden to them.

"Inoue Orihime."

Ulquiorra glanced away. "What of her?" he asked coldly.

"You were her jailer for several months, were you not?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra quipped.

"Then you know what happened to her?"

Ulquiorra turned his eyes slowly back up to Kuchiki's, the green in them seeming to get darker.

"You were there," he said softly. "Did you not…?"

"I was distracted. But you-"

The noble halted what he was about to say when they both felt a weak brush of reiatsu that they both recognized. It was very weak; the normal flair of life and energy had been replaced with just a barely-there life beat.

"Abarai," Kuchiki murmured, looking startled. He was gone with a flicker, and Ulquiorra followed.

They found the red-haired lieutenant just inside the far garden wall, the Senkaimon gate closing behind him.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly as they took the man in.

The normally vibrant red-head was barely standing, using his released zanpakuto to keep him upright. His uniform was torn, ripped, and burned off in several places. Ulquiorra noted that some patches of visible skin were shiny or bubbled up- a sign of serious burns. The normally bound hair now streamed down Abarai's neck and face, blending almost perfectly with the running blood. The arm that had the zanpakuto tucked under it seemed to bend in an odd way- it was broken, more than likely.

What really drew Ulquiorra's morbid interest was that Abarai's other arm was detached from its' normal location, and currently being held in the wheezing man's mouth. The other wound that drew him was the large gaping hole in Abarai's chest- it looked too rough to be from a cero, but more like the man had been gored.

"Renji!"

Kuchiki Rukia had come running at the familiar brush of reiatsu, and she now darted past both Ulquiorra and her brother to catch the red-head before he could fall.

"Nii-sama, he's-"

"Take him inside, I'll retrieve Unohana."

With a flicker, the captain was gone.

"Ulquiorra, help me get him inside."

Ulquiorra gently pushed the woman from beneath Abarai's arm, taking her place and easily accepting the wounded man's weight. Abarai groaned something around his arm, and slumped against the Espada's frame.

"Come, Abarai," he murmured, leading the taller man inside.

Between the two of them, Ulquiorra and Kuchiki Rukia managed to get Abarai to lie down, and hold still as they tended his wounds. Ulquiorra removed the arm from Abarai's mouth, setting it aside for Unohana to take care of when she got there.

Kuchiki Rukia was skilled enough at kido to force the blood to stop spurting from Abarai's chest wound, and was focusing on trying to close the wound.

Abarai seemed to be trying to tell them something important, but he kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Ulquiorra decided it was probably for the best; Kuchiki Rukia had paled when the former Espada had forcibly set Abarai's broken arm amidst the sound of bones cracking together.

Odd. He would have thought that as a Shinigami, she would have been used to such sounds. He did give her some credit for not stopping the healing kido despite her obvious discomfort.

The pain from the resetting had awoken the man for a brief moment, long enough for him to curse loudly, and then try to tell them something.

"Rukia…Ulquiorra…he…"

Unohana Taichou chose that moment to flicker in, face drawn into a serene mask. "Abarai-kun," she said lightly, in an almost teasing voice. "Why do I only see you when you're in a state such as this? I've seen you more like this than I have when you've visited Yamada to teach him some basic combat skills."

Ulquiorra supposed the red-head wasn't too bad off if the man could chuckle. Then he started gasping, and coughing.

"Get him on his side; he has blood to cough up."

Ulquiorra waited until they had rolled the man onto his side, and then struck.

His palm slammed into Abarai's back, and a gob of blood flew out of the man's mouth. He wheezed, and breathed easier. "Thanks," he gasped.

"It was my pleasure."

"Abarai fuk-taichou," Kuchiki Byakuya intoned softly. "Report on what happened, if you can do so. You were not due back for another week."

"Yes…Taichou," Abarai breathed. He turned more fully towards his captain when Unohana placed his disembodied arm next to his body, and started to try to use kido to reattach it. Kuchiki Rukia had finished her healing kido on Abarai's chest; it was no longer bleeding, and the hole was smaller.

"I helped Kurosaki with Hollows," he said, eyes closing for a moment before opening them again and refocusing on his captain. "Was all good until tonight…"

"Did you come across a particularly powerful Hollow or Arrancar?"

The red-head tilted his head back, and laughed.

It was a bitter sound, Ulquiorra realized idly. It sounded hollow, and broken.

Just like the rest of the man that now lay before him.

"Ha, no, Taichou. I wish it was that simple, that easy. No, we fought…and went back to Kurosaki's place. Ya know how we're friends Taichou. And friends talk…" He gasped, and coughed, quickly turning his head to the side and hacking up the blood.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at this statement. Friends did indeed talk, and if he knew the red-head enough, he might hazard a guess at what had happened.

"What did you tell Kurosaki Ichigo?" Kuchiki's voice, while still soft, had taken a cold edge.

"He went insane," Abarai murmured, voice becoming rougher, and more slurred. "He…lost it. That thing inside 'im took over, an' went to leave an' go to Soul Society. I tried…I tried so hard, Taichou…"

"You did a good job, Renji," Kuchiki intoned gently. "He is not here."

"Not yet he ain't," the other whispered, eyes closing. "Left him buried under a buildin'…but he'll be here soon Taichou, I promise ya that."

"Rest, Abarai fuk-taichou. You did your duty admirably, and now you need to focus on healing."

"Sorry…Taichou. Rukia…"

Ulquiorra sat there next to the red-headed man, watching as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Kurosaki Ichigo had attacked a friend and comrade after Abarai Renji had told him of the newest addition to Soul Society.

"Will he recover?"

Unohana Taichou glanced up at Ulquiorra's question, her face looking slightly drawn. "He is young, and though his wounds could be fatal, he found help quickly enough to minimize his chances of bleeding to death. Given time, and proper rest, yes, he will recover."

"Espada. Let us take a walk," Kuchiki Byakuya said, and with a graceful turn, walked back out into the garden.

Ulquiorra followed behind silently.

When they reached the koi pond once more, the noble turned to face the former Espada fully.

Mask met mask, and both men were silent as each appraised the other.

"You are upset that your subordinate was injured so grievously by an ally," Ulquiorra noted.

"You are also upset, though it is because that Kurosaki Ichigo attacked an ally, and not the enemy," Kuchiki countered.

"It…goes outside of what is normal for Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra explained, frowning deeper. "He believed in his friends, and he believed in honor. But to attack a friend, and to nearly kill him…"

"It is quite like a Hollow," Kuchiki finished quietly.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said. "Yes it is."

"We will- wait," Kuchiki said, head turning.

Ulquiorra felt it as well- the roar of uncontrolled reiatsu that had suddenly appeared at the same spot that Abarai had come.

"He is still in that form," Kuchiki noted, flash stepping away, with Ulquiorra right behind him.

When they found Kurosaki, Ulquiorra could only stare at the monstrosity that was housed in Kurosaki's soul.

Gone was the male child with short hair, determined brown eyes, and grim determination.

In his place was…

"Monster," Ulquiorra called out softly.

Long orange hair flew in the breeze, and slowly, ever so slowly, the fully masked _thing_ turned to look at Ulquiorra.

The former Espada now saw what Grimmjow had meant about the horns. They jutted out from the grim mask that hid Kurosaki's face, and there was a black liquid coating one nearly to the hilt.

Abarai's blood.

"Kuchiki Taichou," Ulquiorra said, never breaking the staring contest with what was once Kurosaki Ichigo. "I would suggest you and your sister vacate the area."

He heard no reply, but the captain's reiatsu faded from beside him, and he was alone with the monster that was once Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ulquiorra slowly started walking towards him, hands resting in his pockets.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he intoned, watching the mask carefully. He did not expect any reaction to the name.

He was not disappointed.

"You attacked an ally, a friend even, and nearly killed him in your rage." Ulquiorra paused, a few yards now from Kurosaki.

"I commend you," he said softly. "That is a very Hollow attitude, to kill those who anger us or who try to stand in our way. No mercy, and no regret. You have progressed."

A low rumbling growl sounded from Kurosaki, which prompted Ulquiorra to wait.

**"Yyyyyyyou…"**

"I did not do nearly as much damage as you have," Ulquiorra said severely. "You are Aizen's secret weapon. You not only do more damage than any Espada under his control, you can also demoralize Shinigami troops, and your own comrades. I feel pity for Abarai- you seem to have broken his spirit. He trusted you, and you nearly ripped him to pieces. I take that back; you DID rip some of him apart-"

**"Hhhhhhhher…"**

"If you mean the Woman, I'm surprised at you," Ulquiorra said sharply, eyes narrowing. "Hollows do not care for others. You would kill your friends but pine for her. You would protect her but massacre your friends. Even as a Hollow, you defy the greater logic of things, and continue to infuriate me." He stepped closer, his reiatsu flaring slightly.

"It must be in the instinct in you," he thought out loud, his stoic mask slipping back into place. "Instinct cannot be ignored. What is your instinct, I wonder? To kill the rivals that you perceive strong enough to take your woman from you? That's what you see her as? A mate? Something for you to claim and keep and protect from others?"

He ignored the growls that were becoming louder, and continued to walk towards Kurosaki, reiatsu now a beacon.

"Did you love her?" Ulquiorra snarled, losing his temper. The Hollow across from him started, but Ulquiorra kept on. "I suppose you did. Humans have a tendency, when in love, to destroy that which is closest to them. Love is an excuse to be foolish, and to do foolish things. While it will earn you accolades from others, in the end, you are still a destructive fool."

**"Sssssshe…miiiiiiiiine…"**

"I have some unfortunate news for you, Kurosaki," he hissed, eyes flashing. "That Woman did not love you, and she was never yours. She was *mine*, body and soul."

The roar that came from Kurosaki was enough to shake the foundations of the nearby buildings, and nearly sent Ulquiorra to his knees from the sheer power.

Such pain and rage echoing in that scream…

**"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhher…you…"**

Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly.

**"Yyyyyyyou killed hhhhhher!"**

Ulquiorra lowered his eyes, looking at his closed hand. He had once told that Woman that she and others carried their hearts in their hands. Where was his?

"Yes," he said softly. "I did."

Kurosaki let out another bellow, and charged.


	12. Revelations

_**Another week, another update, another chapter. Sadly, not much to offer.**_

_**word count: 2050 (I missed my mark, oops)**_

* * *

Ulquiorra was lucky for several reasons.

The first being that, even though the appearance of Kurosaki had left him shaken, he could still think fast on his feet, and thus plan out his attack against the enraged creature.

Another reason he was lucky was that, even though the Woman's ghost kept trying to float to the surface, he could push her down for the time being, and focus on surviving.

The last reason he was lucky was simply that he was not dead yet.

He dodged to the side as Kurosaki charged. Kurosaki snarled, and his arm snapped out, trying to shred the former Espada with his claws.

Ulquiorra ducked, and snapped a kick to Kurosaki's ribs. Kurosaki grabbed his foot before it could connect, and sent Ulquiorra flying.

Ulquiorra focused, twisted his body, and used his momentum to bounce off the building he had been thrown at, and flew at Kurosaki.

His eyes widened at the red glow growing between Kurosaki's horns, and at the last moment, sonidoed to the side.

The resulting Cero flashed out, engulfed the shop across the street, and promptly erased any sign of the building's existence.

That Cero…to be fully formed and that powerful…

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ulquiorra murmured as he flickered behind the other, hand darting out to jab towards the back of the other's neck. "What happened to you?"

He nearly lost his hand as Kurosaki whirled around, and snapped where Ulquiorra's hand would have been. He was not quick enough to avoid the snap of the other's neck, and he felt the resulting tug in his shoulder.

Ulquiorra darted away, and glanced down at his form.

His right arm hung limply, useless now due to Kurosaki's goring.

He sonidoed left, right, below, above, and then behind the other and struck, giving Kurosaki a taste of his own medicine; Ulquiorra's single horn dug deeply into Kurosaki's neck. Kurosaki roared, turned, and batted the other away.

Ulquiorra staggered, and came to a shaky standstill before he could hit the building he had been thrown at.

He started, and darted away from the building as Kurosaki pointed at it, and brought his hand down. The building slammed into the ground, and sent up a dust cloud.

Kurosaki…had telekinesis?

He saw the tell-tale glow of another cero forming, and promptly dived out of the way; another building took the hit, though this time it merely crumbled to dust.

Ulquiorra used the dust from the fallen building to his advantage, and took a moment to consider the now-roaring monstrosity before him.

This battle was pointless, he realized grimly. Ulquiorra could not use his Resurrection, one arm was now useless for several more crucial moments, and he now had the added worry of collateral damage from the surroundings. He was also only able to fight on the defensive; it was only a matter of time before he slipped up worse than he already had, and Kurosaki would finish him.

Insanely powerful cero, very good reflexes, telekinesis, a former knowledge of Ulquiorra's fighting style-

He held down a sigh as the dust cleared, and he noticed the blood that had been trickling down Kurosaki's form stop abruptly.

Add to the equation remarkable healing abilities…

"Shit."

"Such ugly language," a voice chirped from nearby. "Kira-kun, shall we?"

"Let's, Yumichika-san. Wabisuke!"

Ulquiorra blinked as the feathered man, Yumichika, and Kira appeared out of nowhere, and started in on Kurosaki.

Kira's sword was now a square hook, and he was using it to strike at Kurosaki's knees and horns. While Kira did this, Yumichika worked on distracting Kurosaki; he darted here and there, slashing at Kurosaki, or at times when Kurosaki was close to snagging Kira, tugging on the orange hair that fell to Kurosaki's waist.

Kurosaki let out a frustrated bellow when Yumichika's well-timed hair yank saved Kira from being eviscerated.

Ulquiorra frowned, noticing that Kurosaki was now trembling. Did that mean…?

Another strike from Kira, and Kurosaki fell to his knees, letting out another powerful roar. His horns whipped from side to side, trying to reach either Shinigami, but they moved out of the way.

"He's going to shoot off another cero," Ulquiorra warned, noticing the tell-tale glow from the horns.

"Chire, Senbonzakura."

Ulquiorra stilled as a horde of pink petals- no, blades, he realized, blades that caught the light in a way that made it look like petals- brushed past him gently.

When they reached Kurosaki's form, they vanished in a flash of pink.

Kurosaki froze.

Ulquiorra stared, entranced as a fountain of blood blasted up from Kurosaki's form; the horns fell in pieces from his head, his hair floated away on the wind, and his stomach was now open and falling out, along with other organs.

Kurosaki could not even scream, Ulquiorra realized; his throat had been ripped out.

He felt a vague sense of irony as both of Kurosaki's arms shivered, and then fell from his form, cut and shredded.

They had gained the upper hand, however brief. Already some of Kurosaki's smaller cuts had healed, and his arms were already starting to grow back.

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone what you are about to see, Espada," a voice breathed in his ear.

Yumichika was beaming at him, with the cold smile of a calculated killer.

Warily, Ulquiorra nodded.

"Sakikurue, Ruri'iro Kujaku."

Blue tendrils of energy snapped out from Yumichika's weapon, and soared towards Kurosaki.

They tightened around Kurosaki, and Ulquiorra was forcibly reminded of Luppi's previous power.

"Will they strangle him?"

The other man beside him made a disapproving noise. "Of course not. That would not be beautiful at all."

Ulquiorra's next question fell dead on his lips as the tendrils began to glow, and Kurosaki, with his throat now properly healed, let out another bellow. This one, compared to previous roars, sounded close to panicked.

The glow intensified, and then…flower buds appeared along the stalks. With each pulse of energy from Kurosaki, they grew bigger and more abundant.

"You are draining his reiatsu," Ulquiorra breathed. This…this was what could bring Kurosaki down, if they used it correctly.

And quickly enough. Kurosaki was almost back to his normal health, despite what damage had been done with Kuchiki's attack.

"Here," Yumichika said, plucking one of the large blossoms from the tendril. "Take this to Abarai, and have him eat it once it blooms."

Ulquiorra took the unopened bloom carefully. He could feel the pulse of energy and life from the small flower. Nodding, he took off back to the Kuchiki Estate.

He found Abarai as he had left him; flanked by Kuchiki Rukia and Unohana Taichou. He was still unconscious, though he seemed fitful in his slumber.

"Kuchiki-san, please help me hold him down," Unohana stated calmly as the man started thrashing, and crying out. "The last thing Abarai needs is to reopen his wounds. Ulquiorra-kun, would you mind giving us a hand?"

He set the bud aside, and did so.

It took a few more strained moments before Abarai's body relaxed, and fell back to the futon with a soft groan, murmuring nonsense things under his breath.

"Fever?" Ulquiorra asked softly.

"Nightmares," Unohana replied grimly.

"Awaken him," the former Espada said quietly. "He needs to eat this when it blooms."

It took them some time, but eventually both women coaxed the unconscious man back into reality.

Tired crimson eyes looked up at Ulquiorra. "'Orra," he grunted. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He is being distracted," Ulquiorra droned, picking up the flower as it pulsed, and opened. "Eat this."

He didn't wait for Abarai to comply, but shoved the flower into the man's mouth, ignoring the choked grumbling.

He sat back, eyes speculative as he watched Abarai sit up; his wounds were vanishing, and his reiatsu seemed to be almost back to its' normal strength.

"Interesting."

"Fuh up yo fasterd," Abarai growled, then swallowed. He blinked, and then gave a feral grin as his wounds disappeared completely.

"Nice," he said appreciatively.

"Abarai fuk-taichou." Kuchiki Byakuya was back, and he gave his subordinate a quick look over. "You are well."

"Yes Taichou."

"Good. Now you will explain, in its' entirety, what you told Kurosaki Ichigo before he went on his rampage and nearly killed both my fuk-taichou and my guest."

As Abarai began to explain his story, Ulquiorra silently watched the faces gathered in the room; Abarai's, both Kuchiki's, and Unohana.

Kurosaki and Abarai had just finished dealing with a Hollow, and had returned to Kurosaki's residence. When asked how Soul Society was, Abarai proceeded to tell Kurosaki that they had a new weapon against Aizen.

Kurosaki asked, and Abarai told him.

"Then he went bat shit, calling me an idiot and that Soul Society didn't know what it was getting into and…yeah," Abarai ended, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I tried to calm him down, but he got worked up into a frenzy, and then the next thing I know, I'm not being tossed out of his room but through it, and the fight started from there."

"Did he state why it was erroneous for us to take in a defecting Espada?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked softly.

The room, even though it had been calm before he had spoken, seemed to still evermore.

"He…he said Ulquiorra was the reason Inoue was dead," Abarai said softly.

"Espada," Kuchiki's tone was decidedly sharper. "Is this true?"

Ulquiorra considered the faces that now turned to him; Unohana and Kuchiki's expectantly blank, Kuchiki Rukia's held a look of slight horror, while Abarai's looked…odd.

Ulquiorra had thought the man's wounds had already been healed, yet the larger man looked to be in pain.

He thought over his answer. He had seen no reason to offer forth this information when he had been interrogated, and none of the questions that had been asked could have led into a conversation about it anyway.

Ulquiorra supposed, in her own way, this was the Woman's way of revenge; having him remember that moment, and have to own up to it in front of her friends.

She always did have an odd sense of humor.

"It's true."

No sooner than that admission had left his lips than a scream erupted from next to Abarai, and Ulqiuorra, surprised, was shoved to the floor by a small form that wrestled with him, and attempted to wrap tiny hands around his throat.

"Rukia!"

Kuchiki Rukia snarled at the hand that tried to pry her from the Espada, and continued her struggle to strangle him.

"Why?" she bellowed, letting out a cry as she was bodily lifted from Ulquiorra by Abarai, who offered her stoic brother-in-law an apologetic look for his manhandling of her.

"Why did you do it? You were supposed to guard her, not kill her! We took you in, and you killed her! I'll kill you, you bastard! I don't care if it takes me centuries, I'll crush your head beneath my feet and make you pay!"

Ulquiorra had nothing to say to this, or anything else that poured from the small woman's mouth. Eventually, she wore herself out, and started to sob into Abarai's kimono after he had cautiously set her back on the ground.

Ulquiorra felt a heaviness in the pit of his stomach as he watched her cry while Abarai attempted (awkwardly) to comfort her.

"I shall take my leave, Kuchiki Taichou," Unohana murmured softly, turning and leaving without another word.

It was strange, watching one soul cry out, writhe in pain, and to see another reach out to comfort it, Ulquiorra decided.

Souls were by themselves, unless they were evolving into a higher breed of Hollow. Souls fought, were devoured, and devoured others. Essentially, all souls were alone and on their own to survive.

Why did that, even in his mind, sound wrong now?

He inclined his head to both Kuchiki's, and quietly walked out into the garden.

Ulquiorra was not one for regret. What had been done was in the past, and you could not change that. All he could do was to move forward, and try to survive.

And yet…

"Woman, if you were here, now…" he glanced up at the sky, which was beginning to lighten with pre-dawn light.

"I would apologize, and…ask for your forgiveness."

Only a soft breeze answered him, and with it, came the scent of citrus fruits.


	13. Questions and Clouds

_Ulquiorra decided there, in that cell with that Woman, that he hated it when she cried._

_It wasn't the physical presence of tears that disturbed him, but rather that he had no idea how to deal with his charge crying. Crying usually involved emotions, which were alien to him. _

_And when she cried, the noise was bothersome._

"_Woman, stop it."_

_She looked up at him, hiccupping and pulling her bare knees up to cover her exposed chest. Her eyes were red, and from the skin he could still see, red marks littered her form._

_She started to sob again, and he halted his next order when the smell hit him._

_Blood._

_Never being one to skirt his duties, he walked over to the broken girl, crouched down beside her, and pushed her knees down._

_The Woman struggled for a few brief moments, shrieking, but eventually she stilled, turning her head to the side and choking on another sob._

_She had been attacked, in the most brutal way possible._

_Ulquiorra was unsure of how to proceed. He could (and would) tend to her wounds, and then force her to tell him who did this to her. But right now…_

_How did one force a woman to stop crying?_

"_Stop it," he said again; the Woman ignored him, crying out uncontrollably. _

"_Stop it."_

"_U-Ulquiorra…"_

_He started, and then frowned down at her. "Who did this? Tell me Woman, or I'll-"_

"_P-please…"_

_He stilled as she reached out to him, and gently encased his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her watering eyes._

_Such pain and hurt…and yet…_

"_Woman," he whispered, dumbstruck. "Why are you…happy?"_

_She smiled, and even though her body reeked of blood and foreign sweat and her tears still ran over her face, she seemed to glow._

"_Because I am not alone."_

* * *

_After that incident, Ulquiorra made certain to inform the other Espada that no one was to visit her without expressed permission from him or Aizen._

_One of the lower Fraccion's learned firsthand what would happen if one tried to sneak in Inoue Orihime's room._

"_If anymore of your brood appears," Ulquiorra informed Szayel after throwing the lump of meat at the scientists' feet. "I'll come for your head. The Woman is my responsibility, and it is my continuing mission to make sure she is well-cared for and healthy for Aizen-sama's plans."_

_With the lull in activity, and with waiting for Aizen to unveil the newest part of his plan, Ulquiorra found himself with a lot of free time on his hands._

_Naturally (to him), he sought out the Woman more often than not._

_Unfortunately (for him), Ichimaru Gin would constantly seek him out._

"_Neh neh, Ulquiorra! Where ya goin' in such a hurry? Off to see our Orihime again?"_

"_If you please, Ichimaru-dono."_

"_Ah ah ah, before I let ya go, lemme ask…do you have a thing for her?"_

"_A…thing?"_

"_Uh huh." The ever-present grin broadened. _

"_I am unsure of what you-"_

"_Remember our lessons in sex education?"_

_Ulquiorra shuddered. "…yes…"_

"_That!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous," Ulquiorra scoffed. "Emotions are useless to me; the only useful purpose they serve is to twist others, the Woman included, into doing what needs to be done."_

"_So, ya're not getting' a tingly feeling-"_

"_No," Ulquiorra replied firmly. He turned from Ichimaru, and headed off for the longer, yet Ichimaru-free, path to the Woman's room._

"_Oy, Ulquiorra! Wait! Ya might need this!"_

_Ulquiorra was thankful no one else was there to see him nearly trip over his own feet when Ichimaru had placed a box of condoms in his hands._

* * *

_The Woman had started when he had placed the box before her, and then had promptly broken into disjointed giggling after glancing up at his stoic face._

_So, here he was, the Fourth Espada in Aizen's Army, several hours later, watching the Woman use the sexual contraceptives to make…_

"_Balloons?"_

"_Yes!"_

"…_why?"_

_The Woman smiled brightly. "Because I can? And besides, they add a little color to the room."_

_Ulquiorra considered this for some time before leaving her room, on a mission._

_Ichimaru nearly laughed himself into a tizzy when he caught Ulquiorra on video stealing various colored condoms from the storeroom._

* * *

"_Why do you keep hoping?"_

"_At the moment," she replied quietly. "It's all I can do."_

"_They are going to die, trying to rescue you," he informed her. It wasn't that he wanted to rub this fact in her face…he just wanted to make sure she did not forget it._

"_They are not strong enough to make it here. They will be eaten alive before they even breach the wall."_

"_You underestimate my friends…and feelings," she retorted gently._

_He scoffed quietly. "Feelings get in the way of logic, and can make the situation worse than what it already is. How can-"_

_He cut himself off when he felt her touch his cheek gently._

_Ulquiorra frowned, and pulled away. "You overstep your boundaries, Woman," he said quietly. _

_She smiled at him. "Why did you move away? It was not painful; why did you not stay?"_

_Ulquiorra frowned even deeper, turned, and left her room._

* * *

_It had become almost a ritual for them now, he realized nearly a month later._

_She would enjoy his company, and he would remind her of her friend's foolishness._

_Then she would touch him, and he would leave._

_He never really understood why her touching him disturbed him so._

_So that day, he decided to give her a taste of her own medicine, and not run from her again._

_When she reached out to touch him, he reached back._

_Her hand rested on his cheek, while his gently covered her right eye._

_They stood like that for some time, frozen._

_Then, she smiled up at him._

* * *

"_Oy, Ulquiorra."_

_Ulquiorra turned, glancing at the other Espada lopping to catch up to him. "Grimmjow."_

"_What's goin' on with you and the Woman?"_

_Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. "I am her guard, and her keeper. What do you not understand?"_

_The other Espada, strangely grave looking, eyed the smaller man speculatively. "There is talk," he said, slowly and almost cautiously. "Of you two…you know…"_

_Ulquiorra scoffed, and turned to leave._

"_Hey! Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow's hand landed on his shoulder, making the fourth pause and turn slowly to consider the blue-haired Espada._

"_Watch your step, Grimmjow," he said coldly, shoving the offending appendage from his shoulder._

"_Not that I care or anything but…watch yourself," Grimmjow said, with his trademark toothy grin. "I'll be pissed if someone takes ya out before I get the chance."_

* * *

Ulquiorra sat in the Sixth Division courtyard, for all intents and purposes, serving as a determent to any division members that wished to file complaints with Kuchiki or Abarai.

If he was honest with himself, Ulquiorra would admit to being bored. In Los Noches, there had nearly always been something to keep him occupied.

Now he had even less to do, now that the means behind the Woman's death had come out last night.

He knew it could have gone over worse. Kuchiki Taichou could have had him arrested, or perhaps even have had him eviscerated on the spot. He did not know Kuchiki Taichou's relationship to Inoue Orihime, but Ulquiorra hazarded a guess that if his adopted sister was good friends with her, than he must at least be acquainted with the Woman as well.

Yet here he was, sitting outside of Sixth Division, bored to distraction, and vaguely wondering why he was here of all places.

The few division members that slinked past whispered, and after happening several times in quick succession, Ulquiorra found himself curious, and listened in.

"Is it true?" "Yeah, I overheard Abarai yelling at the Captain…" "REALLY?" "You didn't hear it? You were two doors down!" "He can't help it when that lovely blue headed spitfire walks by-" "Yelling at the Captain about…You Know Who." "Why? Abarai never seemed to mind the little shit." "Apparently he killed someone Abarai knew…"

Wonderful. Thanks to Abarai's big mouth, Ulquiorra might have to deal with more…questions, accusations…threats.

He scoffed, and drew his gaze to look over the wall, watching the clouds pass by.

"Um, excuse me, Ulquiorra-kun?"

A mouse among hawks, the Espada mused as he considered the shinigami that had appeared a respectful distance behind him.

Weak. Unseated. Prone to hero worship. His memory easily pulled the name from his mind, and the name rolled just easy off his tongue.

"You are the one who follows Abarai around…Rikichi."

The boy flushed slightly, but nodded. "Yes sir. Kuchiki Taichou requests that you see him in his office immediately."

Ulquiorra left the mouse behind, walking swiftly down the hallways, hands in his pockets always, intent on his destination.

He ignored the whispers and hisses coming from various doorways or stacks of papers. He allowed his body to sway and move aside when larger men jostled rudely past him.

He reached Kuchiki's office just as Abarai was walking out.

Ulquiorra expected the fuk-tachiou of the sixth division to vent his anger, his hurt; or at the very least to attack him.

The former Espada blinked as Abarai just stared down at him, face impassive. The Shinigami then stepped aside to let him pass, and continued down the hall.

"Espada."

Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the room, and after a slight shift in his shoulders, entered.

Kuchiki was not alone. Soifon was standing next to the heir's desk, while Ukitake and Kurosutchi's assistant stood respectfully off to the side.

Well, this would be interesting.

"You called for me, Kuchiki Taichou?"

"Soifon Taichou would like to ask you questions about…what was revealed last night at my estate," Kuchiki said.

Ulquiorra stilled, eyes narrowing at the Second Division Captain.

"With all due respect…no. It is pointless to discuss that."

"On the contrary," Soifon snapped. "If we were to ignore what was revealed last night, we would be fools and it could cost more lives."

"Is Kurosaki Ichigo still alive?" Ulquiorra replied, looking around the room at everyone's faces.

Kuchiki was predictably blank, Soifon's was set in a perpetual frown as always, and the assistant from Twelfth Division was meekly writing down notes.

It was Ukitakes eyes that answered Ulquiorra's question.

He snorted softly, and inclined his head, thrusting his hands deeper into his pockets. "You are already fools, it would seem."

Soifon stiffened. "Kurosaki Ichigo is not the problem here-"

"No, he is not, is he?" Ulquiorra interrupted coldly. "He is a new breed unto himself, attacks his friends and allies, destroyed several buildings in Soul Society, and nearly killed the Sixth Division's fuk-taichou. Obviously he is not the problem here."

"You-!"

Ulquiorra focused his eyes on the stubborn, thick-headed, unseeing fool in front of him.

"I have been the consummate good prisoner. I have given you information on Aizen, I have behaved myself both in public and in private, and barring the incident with Grimmjow that was more educational than harmful, I have done nothing harmful to Soul Society. If I really wished it…" he turned his cat-like gaze to meet her dark eyes. "I could easily crush you down beneath me, and maybe even a few of the other captains before I was killed. I do not brag or boast as you or any other Espada might. I speak only facts, and the truth is that if I was sent to harm you or Soul Society, I would have tired of this stupid game long ago and would already be back in Los Noches."

"Unless Aizen commanded you to do as you are now," Soifon countered. "I've read the reports; you were his most loyal and trusted Espada. You did every task appointed to you, no matter how important or trivial."

"That is true," Ulquiorra admitted. "But even though Aizen can be very patient…he does not have the time to be as patient as he should. You would know that," he added dryly. "If you took the information I gave you seriously. That window of opportunity is very slim, and is growing smaller by the moment."

"Enough! Espada, you do not have the right to question me, or the inner workings of Soul Society or the Gotei 13. I will ask you questions, and you will answer them," Soifon growled. "Or you will pay the price."

Ulquiorra paused, then withdrew a hand, and gingerly touched his collar.

"Did you kill Inoue Orihime?"

"Ultimately, yes," he murmured, gently tugging at his collar.

"Why?"

"What does that matter to you? To any of you?" Ulquiorra snapped, looking from one face to the other. "I admit the deed. You need nothing more than that to get what you want."

Ukitake stepped forward, hands raised to try to calm the Espada. "Ulquiorra-kun, we merely wish to hear your side of the story-"

"How quaint. Have the humans been educating you with their television programs?" Ulquiorra sneered, getting angrier by the minute. How dare they try to get inside his head, how dare they pretend to actually care why?

"Is this not the part where you offer both a sympathetic shoulder to cry on and an interrogator to beat or scare the answers out of your prisoner? Ah yes, we have that here, don't we?"

Soifon seemed flustered, and Ukitake looked somewhat sheepish. Kuchiki, at this point, had settled back at his desk and was working on paperwork, and was ignoring the current conversation. Or at least, he appeared to be.

"And where is the one that 'profiles'?" he asked, eyes shifting to Kurotsuchi's assistant. "Perhaps that is you."

The woman nodded serenely, and went back to note taking.

"And the one who is considered neutral and oversees the proceeding…that must be you, Kuchiki Taichou."

The dark-haired captain did not deign to respond, but Ulquiorra continued anyway.

"Yes, I killed Inoue Orihime. I have suffered for that more than anything any of you could come up with. Reliving that serves no purpose; she did not contain anything that would help with your campaign against Aizen, I do not intend to kill anyone else other than in self-defense or if I am ordered by your Commander, and unlike in the movies, Inoue Orihime did not have any last words to any of her friends or comrades. This avenue of discussion is pointless, and unless you wanted to ask me something else, I will be on my way."

"Espada," Kuchiki said softly. "Tonight after work, I will escort you to your new lodgings. Kindly stay around the office."

Ulquiorra nodded, bowed, and then left with a swish of his coattails.

This…was becoming very tiresome.

He found his way leisurely back to the outside gardens, and took up his post once more, the stone still warm from when he left it.

He didn't turn to look when a form settled down next to him with a loud thump.

"You need a haircut."

The blunt words drew Ulquiorra's attention, and he gazed at Abarai in surprise.

"A…haircut?"

"Yep," the red-head nodded nonchalantly. "Startin' to look a little scraggly."

Ulquiorra eyed Abarai's tied mane with some slight amusement. Hypocrite.

"I am surprised you are speaking to the killer of one of your friends," he said, eyes narrowing as he watched the man for any sign of anger.

Abarai glanced at him, brown eyes calculating. "What Taichou pointed out to me, and what Rukia seems to be forgetting is that Aizen fits into all of this." He shrugged. "Yeah, I was surprised, and mad earlier, but when I left Taichou's office, I thought about it, and decided that Aizen probably made you do it. And until you tell me exactly what happened, I'll believe that he was controlling you when you killed her."

Ulquiorra could only stare at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh…" Abarai sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was right? That…that sucks."

"What makes you think I was controlled?" Ulquiorra asked sharply. "What makes you think that I didn't kill her because I wanted to?"

"Because you said it yourself, you're different from other Hollows and Espada," Abarai replied. "And…it doesn't seem right. You were her jailer for a long time; and from what Grimmjow has said, you're not really sadistic."

"Grimmjow?"

Abarai nodded absently. "Me an' Kuchiki Taichou have been keeping an eye on him and Kurotsuchi Taichou. Grimmjow is doin' fine, by the way. Only thing he's missin' out on is having you to torment."

"I don't care how he's doing, I was…surprised that he was actually still alive," Ulquiorra said.

"Well, we're working on trying to get him out of that hell," Abarai said conversationally.

"Hmm."

They lapsed into silence, both turning their faces to the sky to watch the clouds.

"Hmm…that one looks like a fish, don't it?"

Ulquiorra glanced at the cloud Abarai was pointing at, and scoffed. "You need to have your vision checked. That is obviously the symbol for Christianity."

Abarai blinked at him, and then shook his head and returned to searching the clouds.

"Hey, this one looks like one of those…dough-nuts!"

"It is an eye."

"What about…that one! Looks like an octopus!"

"Cthulu."

"Bless you."

"Renji," Kuchiki sighed from the doorway. "You were dismissed fifteen minutes ago. Why are you still here?"

Abarai gave his superior a grin and elbowed Ulquiorra. "Keepin' our Espada happy?"

"I'm ecstatic," Ulquiorra droned.

"Come Espada," Kuchiki motioned, and started off. "It's time to send you to your new home."

"I thank you again for putting up with me at your estate," Ulquiorra said quietly. "It was an honor."

Kuchiki made no answer, which Ulquiorra took to be a silent 'you are welcome'.

They left Abarai behind, and silence was their only companion as they walked through Seireitei.

Kuchiki broke it much sooner than Ulquiorra expected.

"To answer your earlier question, Kurosaki Ichigo is still alive…but he is currently in the Maggot's Nest."

Ulquiorra stared. "The Maggot's Nest?"

"Yes. It is where Soul Society keeps its most…dangerous individuals."

"Would he not harm the other inhabitants?" Ulquiorra asked.

"He has his own personal cell. He will stay there until things are settled once more."

"When I am dead, you mean," Ulquiorra said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Steel grey eyes turned to look down at him for a moment. "You sound certain of this."

A neutral response, to which he would reply to in equal measure.

"I am sure of nothing. I am merely trying to keep my mind open to all the possibilities."

Kuchiki hummed in assent, and continued onward.

The gate for the Thirteenth Division was their destination, and Ukitake was outside it, wearing a smile that was shared by his…colorful companion.

"My my," the man chuckled under his straw hat. "We have to look after this little guy? He'll kill the mood at all my parties!"

"Then he's probably the best thing that's happened in a long time," Ukitake smiled. "Ulquiorra-kun, you'll be staying with me for the time being. Byakuya-san, if you like, you could accompany-"

"Thank you for the invitation, but I must decline. Rukia will be coming home for dinner," Kuchiki interjected coolly, and without another word, turned and vanished into the oncoming night.

Ukitake sighed. "Shun-chan, we might just have to go with your plan of kidnapping him one of these days. It might do him some good."

He turned and offered Ulquiorra another smile. "I apologize. You must be hungry. Come on, Ulquiorra-kun."

Ulquiorra followed behind the now-chattering men, and turned his head to gaze up at the sky as the sunset began to paint it with various colors.

* * *

_**I am ALIVE! YAY!**_

**_Word count: 3222 (over by 222)_**

_**Author Notes: Tidbits of info to hopefully answer any questions you guys might have, and to help keep everything straight in my head.**_

**_1.) Timeline: _**_I realize that in the manga, the time where Orihime is kidnapped and then is waiting on pins and needles to be saved by her friends wasn't that long. For the intents and purposes of this fic, it took much longer for Ichigo and the others to get their butts in gear. Orihime, in this fic, was with Aizen and Co. for a few months at the least._

**_2.) Flashback: _**_Random bits and pieces of what went on with Orihime's stay in Los Noches, through Ulquiorra's eyes. Grimmjow made a cameo. And so did Gin, because...come on. Gin would meddle with Ulquiorra like crazy if he thought something was going on. Mature content as well; hints of rape. Story rated for a reason._

**_3.) Renji: _**_Before anyone starts crying out that Renji went from mad to accepting too quick, let me explain. He knew Orihime, but was not as close to her as say Ichigo and Rukia, so he's not 'blinded' like Rukia is at the moment. He realizes that they are at war, and that losses are common. Also, even though in the manga right now Renji just seems to be nothing more than comic relief, I take him as a character seriously. Yes, he has his goofball moments and fashion faux paus, and he's a passionate man. BUT I also think that he can be very logical if given proper motivation to be so, and with Byakuya as his Captain, he might be able to reason easier than when he first joined up in Sixth Division. Add to the fact that if he had to listen to Byakuya explain his own reasons for keeping Ulquiorra alive, then Renji would probably at the very least try to see where Byakuya was coming from. And my version of Renji is able to do this._

**_4.) Cloud Watching: _**_A little odd humor thrown in there because I can and I was wondering how they would view each cloud. _

_**5.) Mentions of Television Educating Shinigami: **I can seriously see some of the Shinigami either going to the Real World and watching some TV in their down time, or else bringing back technology to watch what they wanted. As to how Ulquiorra knows about 'the good cop bad cop routine', let's just say when he went to the Real World, when he had free time, he was glued to the boob tube (mostly cop shows and/or the History Channel)._

_**6.) Fish = Christianity, Octopus = Cthulu: **Since Ulquiorra watched more educational things on TV, it made sense to me that he would see more 'educational' things in the clouds. The fish is one of the symbols for Christianity, and Cthulu is the name of a giant octopus thing from the works of HP Lovecraft._


	14. OMAKES

_**Warnings: This is not actually part of the story; this is just some odd funny bits I came up with. My humor, at the best of times, is odd. At the worst, I'm not even sure if the guys from Monty Python would understand me. **_

_**Also, there are hints of yaoi (some stronger than others), there is bashing of the arts, and there are several pop references scattered throughout. **_

_**This is a cracktastic chapter, in celebration of reaching over 100 reviews (you guys make me feel so warm and FLUFFY!) and hopefully will have you chuckling just a little.**_

* * *

The man's wrinkled face held no fear as Ulquiorra Cifer stepped towards him, his hands in his pockets. He ignored the kidu spells that bounced off his hierro-

He staggered and fell flat on his face as a loud boom echoed through the First Division.

"Soi-Fon Taichou…" the Captain Commander said gravely. "I think you over did it."

The woman snorted, and untied her bazooka, and left, ignoring the spreading pool of blood from the prone body.

* * *

"Espada! Why do you come and kneel before me as if I am your Lord?"

"I have no Lord, Captain Commander of Soul Society," Ulquiorra had said quietly. "I do not expect mercy from the likes of you, but I do wish to help in your efforts against Aizen."

"Why?"

"…"

"Why, Espada?"

"He…does unspeakable things."

"Enlighten me."

Ulquiorra's eyes closed, and he shuddered. "He has us participate in Interpretive Dance, and volunteer at animal shelters in the real world, where the puppies and kittens can lick and play all over us…" He looked up at the Commander. "I'm allergic."

"The fiend!"

* * *

"Cifer Ulquiorra," the man droned softly, inclining his head slightly in acknowledgment, raven locks falling slightly to the side. "Fourth Espada to Aizen's Army, jailer of one Orihime Inoue."

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Ulquiorra returned, recognizing the man. "Captain of the Sixth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guards, and Head of the noble Kuchiki Household."

"I'm surprised that you know of me," Kuchiki droned, shifting to the side slightly to allow another, taller man to enter.

"I make it my business to know of all of the eligible men in either Hueco Mundo or Soul Society," Ulquiorra replied.

An elegant brow arched ever-so-slightly. "Indeed?"

Ulquiorra nodded, then glanced at the red-haired lieutenant.

"Abarai fuk-taichou. Leave us."

"But Taichou!"

"Do not make me repeat myself, fuk-taichou."

Renji left, muttering under his breath.

Byakuya glanced at Ulquiorra, measuring him up. "I am not one to indulge in flights of fancy, but if you are willing-"

He blinked at the blur that was the former Espada, and then blinked again at the naked form of the former Espada.

"Oh," Byakuya said, and then smirked. "You certainly take initiative better than my fuk-taichou and are certainly…eager to please. You will enjoy this, I am certain."

By the end of the night, Ulquiorra had to agree with the noble's observations.

* * *

"He lied," Ulquiorra said coolly. "If he truly would allow me to do what I wanted-"

"What?" Abarai interrupted, eyes narrowing down at the short Espada. "You would go on a rampage? You would return to Hueco Mundo and start up yer own army? You would go kill Kurosaki Ichigo? What would you do, Ulquiorra?"

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I would go to Los Vegas, and become a transvestite showgirl. Then I would ensnare the affections of a geriatric millionaire and have our wedding in Rio de Jinero. Then when he died I would take all his money and invest it in the stock market, and retire early. I would spend the rest of my days doing watercolor paintings of sea birds by the beach along the coast of England."

"…"

"…"

"…well damn, that does sound pretty good…"

* * *

"Is Abarai Renji considered...deficient in his mental capabilities compared to the other lieutenants?"

The mentioned lieutenant halted in his laughing to glare at the Espada, but the captain chuckled.

"One could argue that, having to be under the command of Byakuya-kun every day would provide a certain strain on one's mental capabilities," Ukitake beamed. "But I think Renji here is the way he is because Byakuya-kun has trained him so well."

"Trained me?" Abarai barked, looking offended. "I'm not some dog ta-"

"Fetch," Ukitake said, in a perfect drone of Byakuya's voice, and sent his empty tea cup flying off onto the lawn.

Renji brought it back in a flash, now looking thoroughly confused.

"He trained you well," Ukitake smiled.

Ulquiorra could only stare at the red-head, suddenly realizing that a furry tail and a pair of ears would certainly not look out of place on the man…

* * *

"Nemu! Bring the specimen cups! And prepare yourself to service this Espada so he produces what we need."

"...service?" Ulquiorra blinked.

"She will use her womanly wiles to engage you in post-coital arousal and then force you to ejaculate into the cup so we may have all the proper samples from you."

"…"

"Do you have a problem with that, Espada?"

"…not really, no…"

* * *

"Remember Espada. You are to be under the care of my fuk-taicho. If you harm him, or cause unnecessary slander on his name due to any activities you might be planning, I will hunt you down and kill you myself, as slowly as is possible and inflicting as much pain as possible before you die in the most humiliating way I can fathom. Do you understand?"

"I fail to see why you would care so much for your subordinate."

"…He is a good lieutenant."

"Surely he could be replaced?"

The Kuchiki heir sighed, and rubbed his fingers against his temples. "Before he came along, I went through five lieutenants in one month."

"Hollows?"

"No, my…tastes… did not mesh with theirs. They had to be dismissed."

"Ah…I see…"

"Though he is a proud and willful creature, even Abarai will admit he looks good with a collar on whenever he has broken a rule."

* * *

Ulquiorra gazed up at Abarai Renji evenly. "If there is anyone who would fit into the circus, it would be you, Abarai Renji. Not only because of your manners, but because of your...exotic appearance….tell me, I wish to know your secret."

Renji blinked. "Secret?"

Ulquiorra nodded solemnly. "Indeed. How is it that you keep your hair so soft and shiny? I must find this out, or I will be forced to take drastic action."

"Drastic action?" Renji blurted, backing away from the encroaching Espada.

"Yes," Ulquiorra intoned gravely. "Tell me your secret," he leaned down, now whispering not an inch from the red-head's face. "Or I will shave you completely bald and send your hair to the nearest lab to be examined."

Kuchiki Byakuya's sense of pride in his fuk-taichou went up the next morning when the man walked in bald, saying that it was better to have this put on him than admit his secret to a possible enemy spy.

* * *

"Ya can have that one. It's just been aired out today; I'll go make some grub. Ya have a taste fer anything?"

"…Pie."

A beat. "…Pie?"

Ulquiorra nodded. "Pie."

"Very well, pie it is."

* * *

"Royal flush," Ulquiorra intoned softly, showing his cards to the table.

"Four of a kind!" Matsumoto chirped.

"Four of a kind, lower than hers," Ikkaku sighed.

"Three of a kind," Kira smiled.

"Nada," Renji frowned, looking over at Yumichika, who was sitting perched on a bar stool, with a pencil and sketchpad in hand, and giving Renji an evil smile.

"Abarai-kun, you know the rules," he said.

Renji groaned, then looked across the table at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra considered him for a moment, then nodded, coming to a decision.

"Lose the hakama."

Cheers rang out around the table as Renji stripped the last of his dignity before his underwear, and gritted his teeth as Yumichika started to draw him, eyes twinkling.

* * *

The girl smiled up at him, swinging her legs as she sat in his lap.

Ulquiorra ignored her for the time being, but was pulled out of his thoughts be a light thumping on the side of his bone helmet.

He glanced down at the child, now noticing she had a stick in her hand and was cheerfully banging his head.

"Child, what are you doing?"

She giggled. "You're like a piñata!"

Ulquiorra sighed, and stayed put for the next thirty minutes until Renji came out, and handed the girl a bag of candy for her troubles.

* * *

"It's taikyaki. Eat it, you'll like it."

The Espada glanced down at the offered plate, frowning at the smiling waffle fish. "That is...disturbing." The thought of his food smiling, happy to wait to be eaten...it was unnatural.

"Naw, it's delicious!" the red head said, plopping on the futon next to Ulquiorra and starting in on his own taikyaki. "It's muh favrot," he said around a smiling mouthful.

Ulquiorra glared down at the fish distrustfully, then tentatively, gracefully, raised it to his mouth and took a delicate bite.

He frowned as his vision fluttered, fluxuated, and then blossomed into bright, vibrant colors that were burned into his retinea. For some unknown reason, his stomach felt lighter, and he was smiling for no reason whatsoever.

"Renji," he intoned, green eyes wide as he stared out the window. "There's a monkey hanging from your window!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! It says you're a weiner, and you can't cook worth shit."

"HOWL, ZABIMARU!"

Five hours later, Kuchiki Byakuya found his fuk-taichou in the 11th division holding off Zaraki Taichou, as he had inadvertently enraged the man by attacking Yachiru, who had innocently dropped by Renji's house to visit, and had instead been attacked by the man.

Three hours after this, he had finished cleaning out Renji's cupboards.

"No more taiyaki," he said sternly to the other man, who was being bandaged by a quiet Ulquiorra. "It is not good for you, as you cannot seem to control your sugar high."

"But-"

"Need I remind you of the time you ended up in my office in the middle of a large mountain of paperwork, whimpering for me and telling me that you had dreamed that you were eaten by one of your taiyaki fish?"

"No sir."

"No more taiyaki, for you or your guest."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Abarai, you will- what is the meaning of this?"

Ulquiorra stood beside Renji, blinking over at the captain. The Espada was currently shirtless, and was covered in tribal ink marks similar to Renji's. Renji offered an embarrassed grin from his spot in the captain's chair.

"Um…bonding?"

"Abarai…"

"Well, it was his idea Taichou-"

"Abarai…"

"-he said he liked my tattoos and wanted to see how they would look on him-"

"Renji!"

"Yes sir?"

Byakuya centered himself, and took a deep breath before exhaling. "…can I be next?"

"EH?"

* * *

Ulquiorra had waited until nightfall to do this, but he was still unsure if he could get away with such a breach of decorum.

He looked up and down the lonely, long, empty hallway, and then made his move.

He ran as fast as he could without using sonido, and then put his weight on his socked feet.

He let out a delighted 'whee!' as he slid down the longest hallway in the Kuchiki Manor.

* * *

Ulquiorra let out a loud 'umph!' as his back collided with the dirt.

Grimmjow leered above him. "Pinned ya."

"Let me up," Ulquiorra snapped, pushing the bigger man off. When Grimmjow turned to look behind them, Ulquiorra sneered, and pounced.

Grimmjow easily flipped him, once more, onto his back. "Pinned ya again," he purred.

* * *

Through everything, Ulquiorra had realized one very important fact about himself.

He loved Ukitake's green tea; but if he had to deal with Grimmjow or Renji every time he wanted to get a free cup from Ukitake Taichou, he'd punch a hole through something.

Perferably one of them.

"Oy, shithead! Fight me!" or in the case of Renji "Oy, shorty! Let's train!"

In the end, he realized that Ukitake's tea was worth a few bloodstains on his clothing, he mused later, happily sipping the tea as he listened to Ukitake wonder outloud where Abarai fuk-taichou and Grimmjow could have gotten to, as their tea was getting cold.

Being the polite guest, Ulquiorra finished their cups for them.

* * *

"Abarai, would you kindly inform our Espada that he is to search out our Hell Butterflies? We seem to be missing a fair amount, and Rikichi is on assignment in the Living World."

"Yes Taichou!" Renji grinned, and set out to find the former Espada.

He searched everywhere, and then went to the gardens.

He nearly died from laughter at what he found.

"I fail to see how this is funny, Abarai," Ulquiorra said coldly, not moving as butterfly upon butterfly alighted on him.

Abarai controlled himself long enough to ask Ulquiorra to send the Hell Butterflies to Kuchiki-Taichou before one particularly brave butterfly landed on Ulquiorra's nose, making the Espada go cross-eyed.

Renji lost it completely, and had to be evacuated to the 4th division after he lost consciousness due to lack of air.


	15. Smiles and Alcohol

This was pointless-

"Ooooh, Ulquiorra-chan! Have some more sake! 'S so goooood!" Kyoraku drawled, filling the Espada's cup once more.

-and annoying.

They had retired to Ukitake's small home for the evening. Ulquiorra had been surprised, and frankly impressed, by the small and simple home.

"I have a large family," Ukitake had explained as the Espada had nodded his silent approval at the simple furniture. "Most of what I make goes to take care of them. The rest…well, when you have friends like Kyoraku, it makes you realize that stowing away some money for a rainy day isn't necessarily a bad idea."

"Why, Jyuu-chan, you make it sound like spending money and drink and friends is a bad thing," the other Shinigami said, chuckling from beneath his straw hat.

"It is when you have to bum meals off of me," Ukitake shot back, though he was still smiling.

Shinigami, and humans, were odd. Ulquiorra's interaction with them during dinner only further cemented this feeling.

"Ulquiorra-san, have you ever had sake?"

The Espada glanced up from his Yakisoba, eyebrow cocked. "Once. Ichimaru thought…it would be interesting to see who had the most tolerance."

Ukitake nodded thoughtfully, with a small smile. "Ah, yes. Ichimaru-san was always a restless one. What were the results, if I may ask?"

Ulquiorra's face was deadpan as he replied.

"Yammi became paranoid, and curled up in a corner, sobbing about how everyone hated him and wished he was dead. One of Aaroniero's heads turned orange. Szayel refused to drink, but he took notes during the whole ordeal. Zommari ended up breaking a few mirrors because his reflection wouldn't stop staring at him and mimicking his movements. Grimmjow became even more volatile than he usually is, and ended up breaking Aizen's throne in half. Nnoitra challenged Tia to a duel, and they knocked each other out. Baraggan became…lewd, he tried to entice a few of the lower Fraccion to follow him back to his chambers. Starrk and Lilynette…they both became melancholy, and went into the desert for the night. They came back the next morning more like themselves."

"What about you, Ulquiorra-san?" the pink-haoried captain smiled.

Ulquiorra considered his answer carefully.

"I…stole some of the wine, and gave it to the Woman."

He looked up at the two captains, who were staring at him.

He shifted slightly in his seat. "I…thought it might cheer her up, as the saying goes."

Ukitake and Kyoraku glanced at each other. "Um, Ulquiorra-san," Ukitake said gently. "You do know that alcohol is a depressant, correct?"

Ulquiorra nodded once. "Yes. But if you only imbibe a small amount while being conscious of your limit, gender, and body weight, you can get the so called 'buzz' without the depression."

"Did she get buzzed?" Kyoraku now sounded amused.

Again, Ulquiorra nodded. "She visibly perked up for a short time."

"You didn't take advantage of her, did you Ulquiorra-san?" Ukitake said seriously.

Ulquiorra blinked. "I…what?"

The two Shinigami stared at him, waiting.

Then Ulquiorra's brain caught up with what they meant. "Oh. No, don't be ridiculous." He let out a disdainful sniff. "It would be pathetic to take advantage of a female when she was inebriated."

"What did Gin get for you Espada?" Kyoraku asked, eyes twinkling.

Ulquiorra missed the warning sign, and answered.

"Vodka, Corona, distilled sake, beer, wine, whiskey. He took everything except the wine and mixed it all together, saying it was tastier and better that way."

Kyoraku let out a low whistle. "No wonder you guys acted funny. He was lying."

"Hence why I didn't feel it necessary to partake in the activity," Ulquiorra said dryly.

"Oh, but while we're on the subject-" Kyoraku pulled two bottles of expensive Sake from thin air, and waved them about cheerfully. "Let's celebrate!"

Which brought Ulquiorra to his current situation.

"Kyoraku Taicho, I do not think-"

"Pffft," Kyoraku blew, waving away Ulquiorra's statement. "That's right, you don't need to think for this. Now take a swig, and enjoy the burn baby!"

Before he could protest further, Ulquiorra found a small cup of sake in his hand.

He glanced up at the two Shinigami, watching them interact.

He supposed this was what true companionship was supposed to be: two men happily sharing their drinks, occasionally entwining their arms as they drank from the other's cup. No boundaries, no secrets, no fear or anger or loathing. Just acceptance, and-

No, feelings were useless.

But those two…they had their feelings out on their sleeves, for the world to see.

Feelings could be exploited.

True, and yet they seemed to accept the possible danger of being close to the other.

Feelings were-

Ulquiorra gulped down his cup to chase away the argument in his head. He coughed, daintily, as it burned down his throat. It warmed his full belly nicely however, and he silently accepted another cup full from Ukitake.

One cup turned into three, then seven, and after fifteen Ulquiorra didn't bother to count anymore.

"Sho…Shu-Shu, how many girls…and guys…have you kissed?"

"Oho, maaaaaany many Jyuu-chan, but none of them ever seeeeeeeeriuos…oh, my lovely Nano-chan! How cruel she is to me!"

This, Ulquiorra thought lazily, was ridikuless. Reducoulus. Whatever. Stupid.

"Heeeeeeey, Ukkie-chan! How many have YOU kissed?" Kyoraku snickered.

Ulquiorra frowned, held up a hand, and ticked off a few fingers.

"Five," he announced, nodding.

Silence from the two captains.

"I dun' know whether to be impressed or ta feel bad for the girls," Kyoraku muttered loudly.

Ulquiorra lifted a hand, and lowered all his fingers save his middle one.

Ukitake chuckled. "How ruuuuuuude!"

"This is…stupid," Ulquiorra said slowly. "I don't mean to be rude-"

"Yes you dooo!" the two captains chorused, bursting out into laughter.

Ulquiorra glared at them. "Enough. I wanna sleep. Where do I sleep, Ukitake?"

"Guest room down the hall," the captain replied with a light hearted giggle, which turned into a full on laugh as the other Shinigami leaned over and started to tickle the other.

Ulquiorra slowly, SLOWLY, made his way to where the man had indicated.

Without bothering to remove his clothes, he fell atop of the bed, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Raucous laughter, screaming, and sobbing trailed after the Espada as he entered into the cell. With a disgusted grunt, he shut the door, blocking out the sounds of all the chaos and misguided revelry. _

_The Woman was sitting by the window. She had glanced back towards him when he had entered, but had returned her attention to the desolate landscape outside once more._

_Ulquiorra looked over her for a moment, face stoic._

_She was clean, and she bore no bruises or wounds from the attack. It had been over a month since the lapse in Ulquiorra's duties to her, and yet…_

_She was still mourning something that would have been lost eventually, and was something that she would never get back, despite her melancholy._

_He had snuck some wine into her room for several reasons, some of which were logical, while a few others were, to him, a mystery._

_He hoped to alleviate her sadness (she needed to stay healthy after all), and he also hoped that the alcohol would loosen her tongue, and she would admit who had attacked her._

_There was also the hope that, perhaps, she would smile or laugh. She did not need either to survive here, but…_

_It was nice to see such things, even if they were half-hearted._

"_I'm too young to drink."_

_Ulquiorra blinked slowly. "After what you've seen me and my kind do, you're worried about a pitiful human law? No one here will jail you for drinking alcohol."_

_She turned away, perhaps considering. "Yes. I'm already jailed," she murmured to the crescent moon. "So there's no harm in doing that, is there?"_

_The wine had been red, and had tasted rather smooth. Ulquiorra had thought it was acceptable._

_He made sure to watch how much she drank. After she finished her second glass that hour, he did not pour her another glass._

_Her face had a healthy looking blush now, and her mouth was attempting to twitch into a smile._

"_Thank you, Ulquiorra," she whispered, looking down at the floor._

_Ulquiorra had had a few glasses himself, and for some reason he still could not comprehend, he reached out and touched her._

_Wide grey eyes stared up at him as he considered her seriously._

"_Tell me who attacked you," he commanded softly, refusing to let her gaze drop from his. "I cannot keep doing what Aizen requires of me if your rapist is walking free. He could attack again. I need to know who it was that used you and hurt you, so I can stop him."_

"_You can't stop him," she whispered, the sheen in her eyes telling the Espada that tears were close to falling. "You can't stop him," she repeated._

"_Who is he," Ulquiorra said, leaning closer to her, staring unblinking into her eyes, into her very soul._

_She must have panicked, he realized when she lurched forward. _

_His face warmed considerably when her lips touched his. He was still, even when she pulled away, waiting for his reaction apprehensively. _

_He blinked, and turned green eyes back towards her._

"_Foolish woman," he whispered. "I will not be easily distracted from my task. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were trying to protect your rapist."_

"_No," she hiccupped, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Not him."_

"_Who then?"_

_She turned away from him, shaking from silent cries that she refused to let him hear._

"_Is this what it means to have a heart?"_

_She turned back to look at him, eyes wide. "W-what?"_

_Ulquiorra stared her down. "Is this what it means to have a heart? To give in to other's whims at the cost of your safety? To turn away the only one who can help you? To protect your attacker? I do not understand, and if this is what having a heart truly means…I do not want one, and I find it abhorrent. Why would any self-respecting human want one? Not only that, but it would hinder your survival, to sympathize with your rapist."_

"_No," the woman said softly. Ulquiorra ignored her._

"_How are you even still alive? Oh, that's right, Kurosaki Ichigo is why. Even when you were a child, he helped watch over you. When your brother was taken from you, he was there. When your brother tried to devour you, he was there. Every time, Kurosaki was there." He cocked his head, considering the silently crying woman before him. _

"_Is that why you are acting foolish? Does he hold your heart in his clumsy hands? I'll bring it back to you," he offered, eyes narrowing when her face paled. "I'll even bring his head on a platter. Or, being the silly girl you are, would you rather I bring you his still-beating heart? That way you can say you hold the heart of the one who carries the hope of both the Living World and Soul Society. How romantic would that be; a weak, stupid, pitiful, foolish creature such as you holding the heart of the one man who could pose a danger to Aizen's plans. Yes, this seems like the stuff of those books your kind hold in such high regard._

"_Face it, girl. You should be thanking whatever deity you believe in, on bended knee, that I am even attempting to find out and neutralize who did this to you."_

"_Why do you even care?"_

_Ulquiorra blinked at the Woman's outburst, and then frowned even deeper. "Because I am supposed to take care of you and you not telling me who attacked you is counter-productive."_

"_It wouldn't do either of us any good," she whispered, turning her back to him once more. "You can't fight him."_

_The Espada puzzled silently over her words for a long moment._

_She was being ridiculous of course. He could easily kill any Fraccion, and any Espada below him. Halibel and Barragan might give him some difficulties, but he would triumph over them with the proper leverage and planning. Starrk would sooner sleep than fight, and he doubted the Primero Espada would hold such base interests in their prisoner. Yammi would be a pain to fight, but he could be defeated as well. Yet Yammi didn't have the brains to pull off an attack of the girl, and then vanish without much of a trace._

_No, whoever attacked her was, at the very least, consciously aware that they needed to be cautious. They would have had to have known Ulquiorra's schedule, down to the last detail. And they would have had to have been fast, stealthy, and discreet to avoid anyone else seeing him._

_Green eyes widened, and then looked up sharply at the girl who was back to staring at the moon._

"_Woman," he snapped._

_She didn't appear to hear him._

_He considered her, and then grudgingly uttered something else._

"_Inoue."_

_Grey eyes turned back towards him, looking surprised. "I…you used my name," she said quietly._

_He ignored that statement. "When you say that I can't fight him…do you mean Aizen?"_

_Those eyes turned their gaze to the floor, and Ulquiorra had his answer._

_

* * *

_

Something was trying to beat his skull in, Ulquiorra realized dully. Something that was determined to get to his brains and smear them like jelly all over the place.

He groaned, and opened his eyes.

He regretted it immediately, closing them once more with a soft hiss.

No more drinking, ever, he swore.

But…it was time to get up.

It took him an hour to roll out of his bed, shower, get dressed, and slowly make his way outside.

He reasoned that he would get used to the sunlight, and that eventually, it wouldn't hurt as much.

"I think sake dulls one's reasoning skills," he grumbled to the pond at his feet, blearily watching the flash of color as the koi fish swam beneath the surface. "It's been an hour, and the light still hurts."

"It'd help if you had something to eat and drink, Ulquiorra."

Kyoraku was walking along the pond, and made to sit down next to the Espada, a small tray of breakfast in hand. Ulquiorra's stomach rumbled, and he nodded his thanks as they both dug in.

The Espada had finished his plate of toast before Kyoraku spoke.

"So who have you kissed?"

Ulquiorra suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Just curious," the other man smiled lazily. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said with a chuckle.

Ulquiorra gave the pink-haori wearing man a hard look. "I doubt who I've kissed is of any real concern of yours."

"Were they that bad?"

The genuine concern in the other's voice grated on the Espada, and before he knew it, he was answering.

"If it will shut up your incessant prattling for a few minutes, then I shall answer you. I have kissed the feet of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen while they held my life in their hands, and were chatting with each other the possibilities of what they could do with me or to my body before disposing of me. I was commanded once to kiss Grimmjow, and did so. That…Inoue kissed me to try to distract me from questioning her."

He glanced over at the other man, and was met with shocked brown eyes.

Kyoraku shifted uncomfortably. "I am sincerely sorry, Ulquiorra-san," he said quietly. "I was under the assumption last night when you said you had kissed others…that it was a mutual thing, and enjoyable. I won't bring it up again."

He left a short time later, taking the tray with him, and leaving Ulquiorra behind in silence.

The Espada returned to watching the fish.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, trying to think of nothing when he felt an all-too-familiar brush of reiatsu.

He turned to gaze at the man crouched in the nearby bush, eyebrow raised. "Escape attempt, or were you released?"

"Both," Grimmjow admitted, glancing around warily before stalking out of the foliage, brushing himself off.

Ulquiorra took in his comrade with a quick sweep. The Espada outfit was gone, and Grimmjow was clothed in the Shinigami uniform. He did not appear to be wounded, and his clothing was in proper arrangement.

Other than the clothing, and the fact that his hair seemed longer, Grimmjow seemed fine.

"Why are you here, Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired man shifted slightly, glowering down at the still-sitting former Fourth. "You look like shit."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. "Grimmjow."

"What? It's true," the other smirked, teeth flashing. "Bad news though."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, turning to look back at the fish. "I doubt it could be worse than it already is," he said.

"Oh, it could," Grimmjow assured him. "It's not there yet, but with this little problem, it's getting close."

"What's the problem?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, you stupid cat!"

Grimmjow stepped to side with a bored expression on his face as a white form blurred at him. It went right by him, and with a loud curse, hit Ulquiorra square in the back, sending the Espada flying into the water.

One of the fish he had been watching earlier now got a good view of him, and stared at the former Espada with a gaping mouth. Ulquiorra blinked at it and then broke through the surface.

Ulquiorra dragged himself up, and crawled back onto dry land, shivering slightly.

He blew his hair out of his face, green eyes blazing in anger as he took in the thing that had attacked him unawares.

He had drank too much the night before, Kyoraku had made him open up, he had dreamed things he would rather forget, Grimmjow seemed to be back in his life, and to top it all off, he was now soaking wet.

He. Was. Not. Happy.

"Lilynette Gingerback," he growled.

The small Fraccion offered him a sheepish grin, and threw her arm up and gave the 'peace' sign. "Um…heh heh, hiya Ulquiorra. Long time no…see?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Bwahaha, I'm ALIVE! I kept working on this chapter for the last few weeks in between classes at my new school, reading, social stuff, more reading, and trying to write papers that STILL aren't done. And here I am posting fan fiction. I'm such a responsible person XD**_

**_R/R people! Read and Review! Please?_**


	16. Bonsai Care and Shaping

It turned out that Gingerback was the small presence that Ulquiorra had felt the night of Ichigo's attack on the Kuchiki estate. She had been watching, trying to understand why Ulquiorra was doing what he was doing.

Currently, she still seemed confused.

"Seriously, Ulquiorra," she rattled on later that night, after having been introduced to a perplexed Ukitake and Shunsui. Ukitake had graciously extended his hospitality to the two other Espada, and now all three were bunked in Ulquiorra's room.

"Why are you here? I get that you left Aizen, he was a real douche-bag, but why here? Shinigami are our natural enemies! For a very logical person, you're not making a lot of sense. I'm hungry. I'm tired. I miss Starrk. Hey, are we allowed to leave? If we are, can we go to the human world? I heard that they have this awesome food called 'iced screams' or something. Please?"

He wanted to either strangle the girl or commit hara-kiri. Whichever was easier to obtain, really.

"Shaddap," Grimmjow grunted, rolling over and giving the chattering girl a kick, which only made her screech louder.

"QUIT KICKING ME YOU STUPID CAT!"

"Forget this," Grimmjow growled, gathering up his pillow and blanket and padding towards the door. "Coming, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra was up and out the door before Grimmjow could so much as blink.

"Man, for some reason when she's around you she's a lot more annoying," the blue Espada stated as they settled in the garden. It was mild out and the sky was clear, so they had no qualms about sleeping under the stars, if only to get away from the youngest member of their troupe.

"Grimmjow…"

"Hm?"

"Do you trust me?"

The blue-haired one turned to look at the other, his trademark large feral grin lighting up his sleepy face. "Hell no."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Good."

Grimmjow's grin grew, if possible, even larger. "Oooooh…okay."

And with that, they fell asleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra had expected to be under Ukitake's care for an unknown amount of time; he had given the Shinigami the information they needed to help take down Aizen, but once that information was played out, he had nothing more to offer them. So he expected to be in his current 'home' until they figured out exactly how best to dispose of him.

Yet he couldn't contain his confusion when he one day found himself helping the white-haired captain take care of his plants.

"Everyone needs a hobby," Ukitake told him, snipping delicately at the plant before him with the pruning shears and then taking the watering can from the quiet Ulquiorra. "I find taking care of my plants soothing and relaxing. It is also very rewarding to see all of my hard work pay off over the long years."

Ulquiorra pondered this for a moment. "How long does it take for this plant to grow, to mature?"

Ukitake beamed. "Many, many years. Humans that have them usually pass them along from generation to generation, since humans do not live as long as Shinigami."

"That seems…"

"Rather sad, yes?" Ukitake said, nodding. "It is, but humans do not seem troubled by it. In some families these are seen as priceless heirlooms, and are willed to others when their caretaker passes on. It's an old hobby, but it is still fairly popular. There are many botanical societies that specialize in the care of these, and offer supplies and support when needed."

Ulquiorra continued to watch, musing quietly.

An interesting concept, he thought, creating simple art out of a living thing and molding it gently. Hollows did not create; they devoured, they destroyed, they tore things and souls asunder. The only thing that you could claim Hollows did create was fear and chaos. He himself had never tried to create anything; he knew his nature, and knew that it was useless to try to be something he was not.

However, that didn't stop the curiosity.

What would happen, he thought, if he could create, nurture, and help something grow? To encourage life instead of taking it away? Would the world never be right again? Would the universe implode on itself? Or would life continue on, ignoring his anomaly and just taking everything in stride?

He remembered the scent of citrus fruits. With a soft comment and apology, he left the room.

Ulquiorra had been called down to the Captain Commander's office to answer questions in regards to Aizen's defenses and how he had been adapting to Soul Society. He had answered to the best of his ability, but given how demanding the old man had been and how suspicious he had seemed, he felt frustrated. What did the old fool want; a twenty page thesis paper on how he had seen the error of his ways and was now working for repentance?

He entered his shared room, and stopped. He considered the new item for a long moment before gently picking it up in his hands, and reading the card attached to the tiny branch.

_I thought you might enjoy trying this yourself. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask._

Ulquiorra stared down at the small plant in both apprehension and wonder. He had admired Ukitake's plants, but to be given a gift of this scale…

He gripped the container it was in tighter, and headed over to the window. After some rearranging of the furniture, he soon had the plant in the sunlight that was streaming through the window, turned at just the right angle to encourage the small plant to grow straighter, and was out of the way of the path to the door. He was still rooming with two others, and they sometimes got rowdy. He would speak to them when they got back and inform them of the new addition to the room that they were in no way shape or form to touch, burn, or handle.

"Nice plant. One of Ukitake taicho's?"

Ulquiorra glanced up, picking out the red-haired form at the window easily. "Yes, it is. What are you doing here, Abarai?"

The red-headed lieutenant scratched the back of his neck (he's worried, Ulquiorra noted). "Um, Kuchiki taicho wishes to see you in the sixth division sparring ring."

Ulquiorra considered the request as they walked. He normally met Kuchiki when the man was at work in his office. Ulquiorra had been under the impression that Kuchiki Byakuya rarely sparred, which had been confirmed by the three traitors. That he was in the sparring arena, waiting for him…

Either Kuchiki had something he wanted to discuss in the open privacy of a loud practice area, or he wanted to actually fight.

Ulquiorra ignored the small part of him that surged at the thought of a fight with the famous taicho, a fight that would be challenging and exhilarating, and instead focused on Abarai's idle chatter about the weather.

* * *

"Abarai you-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll go, I'll go."

"-may stay."

Abarai blinked, as did Ulquiorra. Kuchiki Byakuya just looked at them blankly. "It concerns you as well, Renji. Please stay."

"Yes taicho."

Kuchiki turned his attention back to Ulquiorra. "Espada. It has been decided that you and your subordinates will spearhead the final attack on Aizen's fortress. Several squads will follow your lead, providing backup should you need it, and taking out the less powerful enemies we will undoubtedly meet. "

Ulquiorra was silent.

Kuchiki waited a moment, as if waiting for a comment or outburst. When he received neither, he continued in his low tones.

"You and the others will train with some of the Seireitei squad captains. It is thought that this will help you prepare for Aizen."

"You do not agree," Ulquiorra noted.

Kuchiki's lips pursed ever so slightly. "No, I do not. Your kind is bred for battle, for killing. I highly doubt you will learn anything from us that will be useful to you."

"So perhaps you are meant to learn from me."

Kuchiki stiffened, but nodded all the same. "I suppose that could be the reason."

But you do not really believe that, Ulquiorra finished silently. Yes, he could understand that; neither did he.

After the last attempt to take Los Noches, Ulquiorra knew several key facts of the Shinigami. One was that only captains and lieutenants had been sent to Los Noches (with a few notable exceptions); they knew the terrain and the native inhabitants well. He also knew that Kurosaki had charged in ahead without the official blessing of the Shinigami, but that they had used it to their advantage as if it was their plan all along to send that monstrosity in and cut loose. These Shinigami were either extremely flexible, or they had known and planned for Kurosaki's involvement. Another fact that Ulquiorra knew without a doubt was that Kurosutchi had taken extensive notes and footage from his time in Hueco Mundo, and was receiving data still from probes and bugs he had planted himself. Even if he never returned, he would always be up to date on the happenings.

Not to mention that, even if his tools failed him, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had been under his tender mercy long enough to provide the scientist with plenty of information.

This…training…was probably a test for Ulquiorra. How would their leashed pet react under pressure? Would he keep his cool head and logic, or would he turn into a raging demon?

He felt grim satisfaction as he and Kuchiki entered the arena, spotting his sword resting against the far wall.

With any luck, he thought as he did a test swing with his recovered blade, he would show them both sides of the fourth Espada.

A crowd had gathered by the time both combatants were ready. The arena seats filled first, then the surrounding free areas, and finally the rooftops. The crowd was rumbling in low, excited tones, and the excited energy was nearly palatable. Abarai had retreated to the rooftops; he, at least, was no idiot. Ulquiorra thought about questioning the sanity of the shinigami that were closer, but then thought if Kuchiki was not worried, he wouldn't worry either. Besides, he would be focused on the nobleman, not the spectators.

Ulquiorra acknowledged the feeling of being watched, and then promptly ignored it. They were nothing to him; trash watching what they thought would be entertainment. None of them (save for the few captains) were worth his time or effort.

No. His concentration remained squarely fixed on the pale noble before him.

There was no presiding referee. There was no battle master. It was just him, and Kuchiki Byakuya.

The noble drew out his blade slowly, the sound of the metal caressing the hilt it was leaving effectively silencing the crowd as any bell or tone. He held it in front of him in a simple guard position, and stilled. Ulquiorra slid his sword back into his belt, placed his hands in his pockets, and waited.

The crowd was murmuring, questioning the Espada's odd gesture. He ignored them, instead looking into cold steel eyes, and making a 'come at me' gesture with his head.

The noble stilled, then flickered and vanished from sight.

Ulquiorra was already moving, twisting away from the blade that had appeared behind him, intent on severing his spine. He gripped the blade with his bare hand, yanked, and when Kuchiki was pulled forward, kicked out. His kick was stopped by an elegant hand, his foot twisted, and then he was thrown. As he left, Ulquiorra gave a parting kick with his other leg, this one connecting to chest of the noble, and he was sent flying back as well.

They both slid a few feet in the dirt, and stilled, considering each other again, opinions of the other being re-weighted, and new tactics being drawn up at inhuman speed.

Both drew the same conclusion, and both charged forward to the cheers of the crowd, sending dust into the air.

Ulquiorra ducked the swing from Kuchiki's blade that would have taken his head off if it had connected; he used his downward momentum to fall back on his hands, his legs sweeping out to try to entangle with the noble's. Kuchiki avoided it with a simple step back, and then dived towards him again, blade gleaming in the light.

Ulquiorra rolled to the side, ending up on his back with the noble descending, blade reaching out for his bared throat- a killing blow.

His blade was halted by Ulquiorra's, inches from the Espada's neck. "Perhaps," he intoned quietly. "Aizen was mistaken. It took Kurosaki two fights to make me draw my blade, while it only took you one. Who is more dangerous, I wonder?"

"Perhaps you are not as powerful as you thought," the other replied, voice cool and indifferent.

"Hmph. We shall see."

With a silent grunt, Ulquiorra drew his legs against his abdomen, and kicked, sending Kuchiki flying back. Ulquiorra sped up the process with a swipe from his blade, which sent the noble careening into the arena wall with a grunt.

Ulquiorra stood, brushing the dirt from his uniform as he waited for the other man to compose himself.

He felt the tell-tale flicker around him, and again turned away from the blade that was aimed at his spine. He wasn't sure if he should feel honored or annoyed. It was the same move that had severed Kurosaki's spiritual connection from his soul to his body, and was part of the catalyst that did eventually make him stronger, storm Soul Society, and set Aizen's carefully laid plans in complete disarray. Kuchiki had perfected that move long before Kurosaki, and it was one of his more infamous moves.

He countered, blade coming up alongside him, aiming for the noble's head. The attack was blocked, and the two of them pushed against the other, testing the strength of their opponent. Ulquiorra was stronger, and sent Kuchiki flying. The noble flickered, and landed on the other side of the arena gracefully; face still the composed mask that he always seemed to wear. He flickered out of existence, and Ulquiorra was forced into a dance of evasion and defense.

Ulquiorra was stronger, but Kuchiki had speed, which he was making good use of. He had Ulquiorra in constant movement now, on the defensive, and currently unable to counter-attack. It was not a good situation, and Ulquiorra had to somehow turn the tables before he either tired, made a mistake, or did both.

Due to their movements, the dust was stirring again, making it that much more difficult to keep track of Kuchiki, even with his other senses on high alert. His eyes were better than human or shinigami, but even he had his limits.

The tell-tale warning flicker blared against his senses, and he turned away from Kuchiki's blade once more, the weapon intent on his back once more. Instead of leaping away like he had been, Ulquiorra gripped the weapon with a bare hand, yanking the wide-eyed noble closer.

Grimly, Ulquiorra drew his finger along his enemy's blade. He willed his flesh to soften, to yield to the edge, and blood dripped from the cut. He drew his finger back, concentrating, and then pointed at Kuchiki.

The noble avoided the Gran Rey Cero, barely. Even his famed flash-step wasn't enough to avoid all damage, and Kuchiki leaned on one leg heavily, his other burned, cold eyes taking in the damage the cero had caused.

An entire section of the stands had crumpled, and most of the occupants had wisely decided to stay at a further distance. Shinigami in the other stands seemed to think this a good idea, and before Ulquiorra attacked again, all assembled spectators were further away, and out of range.

"I would suggest, Kuchiki Taicho, that you do not use that move again. It is known by me and others."

The other man stepped forward slowly, gingerly, testing his leg. He then lowered his sword, and raised a hand, fingers already crackling with a kidu spell.

"I will endeavor to remember that, Espada."

Ulquiorra easily dodged the lightning spell, noting that it had been easy to dodge.

Too easy.

He again felt the flicker, and this time drew on his own sonido, whirling and slashing out at the other and dancing away before Kuchiki could respond. He didn't wait for the man again; he did not want to deal with the man's famed release if he didn't have to. He jumped, flipping lightly over the other to bounce against one of the columns, using the momentum to feint towards Kuchiki, only to land on another pillar. He flipped into the air again, determined to end this fight now. Kuchiki was temporarily weakened, and this was his chance.

Drawing on the element of surprise, he landed behind Kuchiki, his hand grabbing the noble's long hair, yanking his head back to bare his throat, and brining his blade to bear down on the skin.

"Yield, Kuchiki Taicho."

He nearly jumped at a soft prod against his ribs. Chancing a glance down, he noted that Kuchiki's blade was resting against his side, the edge pointed down into his ribs. Even if he killed Kuchiki, the momentum of the fall of the body would drive the sword in. Perhaps not a lethal wound, but it would definitely hurt, and if he was already injured, it would take some time for his healing abilities to take care of it.

Kuchiki had not been weakened; he had drawn Ulquiorra in, tricking him. He perhaps lost the fight, but Ulquiorra didn't win either.

A draw then.

They both withdrew slowly, stepping away from each other smoothly. The crowd was screaming now, but Ulquiorra paid them no mind. They didn't matter; unless they decided to enter the arena themselves, they were not his problem.

"Oy, Kuchiki! Lemme try 'im!"

"Yay! Ken-chan wants to play with Cry-Baby!"

Ulquiorra froze, just now registering the erratic reiatsu that was clawing at his back. He slowly turned, gazing up in slight wonder at the taller man, who was offering him a very demonic grin. The girl was perched on his shoulder, beaming down at Ulquiorra with the innocent aura of a child…and the wicked eyes of a hellion.

He remembered Zaraki Kenpachi, both from information gleaned from the former three captains and from his own observations. While he was confident that he would win an all-and-all out fight, that did not mean he wanted to seek the man out at the moment. He had other things to worry about and plans to make.

He turned, opening his mouth to offer an excuse, only to be cut off by a very jagged sword stopping inches from his neck. He stilled, looking up at the man before him.

"Let's play, Ulquiorra," the man growled, smile stretching wider. He withdrew his sword and raised it high above his head, readying to bring it crashing back down on the Espada's head.

He was using both hands to hold his sword instead of one.

…_Shit._

* * *

**_AN: _So...finally an update. Gah. Sorry for such a long wait, but between school, other interests popping up, and the muse being on strike, it hasn't been smooth sailing. And now I'm working on getting over being sick, which just sucks. Majorly. I polished this bit up a little, and decided to post this to try to make myself feel better, and to stop some of you from trying to rip me a new one for not updating this, like, months and months ago. XD**

**I'm still working towards the ending. So, no, this isn't quite over yet, but at least I'm working on it. Would you believe me if I said this was originally supposed to be, oh, about ten or twelve chapters long? Yeeeeeah. Not happening, obviously. **

**Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending) there will be more fighting to come in this, because let's face it, going fifteen chapters and only having two fights is rather sad in a Bleach fanfic, and I need the practice. For those of you waiting for the emergence of coldlogic!Ulquiorra, he's coming soon, promise, though you did get a little bit of a teaser of him in this chapter. It's in the last few chapters that he really shows his stuff, and I'm rather proud of it.**

**I don't know when I'll post an update next. Hopefully soon. Please don't push me, I'm working on it, I swear!**

**Thank you all for your time, patience, and comments; I hope this will tide you over until I churn out the next bit. Happy reading!**


End file.
